The Spy's Daughter
by spooksfan08
Summary: Catherine Pearce has worked hard to rebuild her life in London as a single mum. A face from her past threatens to change all that. Can Harry keep his oldest child safe? Will she need the protection of the team when things get worse and can Harry keep Ruth safe when an op threatens her personal safety? Is it coincidence or is someone out for revenge? All from 2.1 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. All copyright belongs to Kudos and BBC television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. As ever any character from episode 2.1 onwards may appear.**

**The Spy's Daughter.**

Catherine smiled as she walked down Oxford Street, glad that her leg was finally out of plaster and things were getting back to normal. She had been back in her own flat with Charlie for almost two weeks and knew it wouldn't be long before they started looking for a place to share with Calum and Spike, the Cavalier King Charles spaniel he had inherited from his mother. Smiling she dug in her pocket for her mobile phone.

"Hi Ruth. How's my baby sister?" She paused to look in a shop window as she listened to Ruth ask her what she was planning for her evening. "Pick Charlie up from nursery and pop over to see you, if that's ok?"

"Of course it is." Ruth smiled. She had never really expected to get on so well with her step children but was relieved and pleased that they had accepted he so easily. Even the arrival of little Gracie, who Harry insisted on referring to as Squeak hadn't caused any problems. "We should be home at a fairly reasonable hour if Armageddon doesn't get under way. I was only calling to wish you luck with the new documentary."

"Thanks Ruth." She ended the call as she looked in the reflective surface of the shop window. To anyone else it looked as if she was merely window shopping, admiring the over priced dress in the shop window but the red dress was the last thing that had caught her attention. The man watching her from across the street was far more interesting._ No, not now. How have you found me now? This can't be happening. _She took a deep breath and turned around to see the man she had spent the last three years trying to forget disappearing into the crowd.

###################

"Ruth?" Adam jogged down the steps towards her desk. "You finished with the Anderson file?"

"Yes." Ruth held out the "Eyes Only" file for the field officer.

"And?"

"And it looks like he has become a serious threat. Harry and Ros are in Whitehall but it seems to me that he is more than a low life drug dealer. Anderson has some pretty powerful connections."

"If someone mentions Nightingale." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"No, not them. At least not in the UK." Ruth turned to face both men. "Look I may be wrong."

"As if." Zaf smiled at his friend.

"I may be." Ruth ran a hand through her wavy brown hair. "But it seems like some of his friends are working in Parliament. I can't find a link to any MPs officially but some of their support staff are mentioned in the chatter from GCHQ."

"Can't you ring your contact?" Zoe asked. Ruth shook her head.

"No, she left. Went on maternity leave and quit." Ruth sighed as she thought of the bubbly scotswoman. Zoe shrugged her shoulders before turning back to her work station.

"You really think he's a threat?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"What has the chatter been saying?" Zaf asked.

"That something is planned but they don't know what."

"Oh that narrows it down then." Zoe huffed. "Can't they be most specific?"

"No." Ruth tried not to snap. "The chatter is very general. East London is mentioned and his group is mentioned more than once. Anderson is known to have links to the Gavriks and other former KGB officers."

"Ah." Adam looked away. "I think we better get Ros and Harry back here."

###############

Catherine shook herself mentally, she had to be wrong. There was no way he was back. Adam had promised her that he wouldn't be bothering her again. She hadn't asked how he had been so sure. Sighing heavily she tried to focus on finding a filming location for her documentary on teenage runaways. She glanced back over her shoulder, unable to shake the feeling she was being watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Worth going on with? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine. Not sure about this story as yet. It may be deleted and restarted. Thanks to Pook for my review xx**

**Chapter 2.**

"He's getting worse." Ros stated as she walked along the ornate corridors of Whitehall. Harry pinched his nose as he tried and failed to keep his temper in check. Towers was the most infuriating man he had ever worked with; and that was an accomplishment in itself.

"Ros."

"Seriously Harry, does he have any idea what we do? Please God let there be a general election soon."

"Can't see that happening." Harry sighed. "Come on Ros, we may have a reshuffle before much longer."

"Yeah." She turned to see another two civil servants approach Towers' office. She turned back to Harry. "We don't get that lucky."

Harry smirked as he realised Ros was right. Rolling his eyes he dug in his pocket for the mobile phone that refused to be ignored. "Adam. This better be good." He paused as he listened to his former Section Chief. "We're on the way back. Have everyone in the Briefing Room when I return. I am not having this lot playing silly buggers. Not now."

"What this time?" Ros asked as Harry marched away from her.

"It seems someone has begun to finance our friend Anderson." Harry snapped. "Someone thinks his idealist nonsense is actually worth listening to."

"Happy New Year." Ros muttered under her breath and followed him.

###############################

Catherine smiled as her cameraman jogged across the street to meet her. The rain had soaked the older man to the skin but he seemed as cheerful as ever.

"Hiya."

"Hi."

"You alright? Cath?"

"Yeah. Fine." She smiled, lying through her teeth. "Why?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Billy, if I told you I had you would never believe me." She sighed before linking her arm through his. "Come on, show me what this fabulous location you found is all about." She resisted the urge to look behind her, knowing that whoever it was that was following her o never make himself known when she was with someone of Billy's size. Bullies only tended to pick on those smaller than themselves, not someone Harry had once described as being built like a brick outhouse. Billy nodded before telling her all about the youth hostel that had agreed to let them film and the surrounding areas. Shaking her head and smiling she could almost forget what had happened in Oxford Street. Almost.

##########################

"Harry wants us all in the Briefing Room when he and Ros get back." Adam stated calmly. "Ruth, do we have any idea what this joker is planning?"

"The chatter seems to suggest an attack in the next twenty four to forty eight hours. GCHQ seem to have got themselves into a bit of a panic about it."

"When don't they?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Erin agreed. "Anderson is supposed to be small fry. How does his little group of religious fanatics get so powerful?"

"Money." Tariq stated as he tapped a few keys on his computer. "He has just received a few large payments into his bank account."

"Can we find out who sent them?" Dimitri asked. Calum smirked as Tariq pulled a face.

"Is the sky blue?"

"Not today." Beth bit her bottom lip as Tariq pulled a face.

"If we had a computer genius or three." Ruth teased as all three members of the Geek Squad looked suitably offended.

"What do you mean IF!" Tariq shook his head. "I'll find out where the money came from. You work out where it's going."

"That's a plan. "Lucas stated. "Right? How do we do that?"

"I have an asset." Ruth looked at the assembled spooks. "Oh come on. Don't look at me like that."

"Ruth, every time you go out in the field something happens." Dimitri watched as she tried not to look too indignant.

"No it does not."

"Kidnapped by racists, saved Adam with a tree branch, met a Chinese asset who was shot dead in front of you. Stabbed on the doorstep of Thames House." Zaf ticked the list off on his fingers.

"Ok, ok." Ruth sighed. "But that was only the three times."

"Ruth." Beth swallowed, aware that Ruth was not taking kindly to being teased. "You have Nick and Gracie to consider now too. Who is this asset?"

"Anderson's wife." Ruth watched as the rest of the team fell silent. "I went to school with her."

"You went to school with the wife of a religious extremist that wants to kill anyone who disagrees with his views."

"I didn't get to choose what school I went to." Ruth pulled a face. "I was eleven."

"And you've kept in touch?" Beth asked.

"No. I barely see anyone from those days but Hannah contacted me. She knew I was something to do with the security services and wanted out. She's worried his fanaticism is getting out of hand. And it seems she is right."

The room fell silent as the Pod doors whooshed open. Harry looked around as Ros threw her jacket on the chair next to her desk.

"Briefing Room now."

###################################

A/N Please review xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**The Briefing Room.**

"Anderson's wife contacted you." Ros stared at Ruth in disbelief. "When?"

"Last night. Well, early hours of this morning. She wants to meet." Ruth avoided looking at her friends and colleagues as she spoke. Harry remained silent.

"Hold on." Dimitri stated. "Three weeks ago we believed Anderson was just a low life scum bag drug dealer."

"He is." Ruth stared at the desk as Harry drew in a deep breath. She knew he was thinking about all the low life drug dealers that had preyed on Catherine and Graham. He had watched both his children scavenged by drugs over the years, she knew what that had done to him. "Then, he found God."

"He became a Christian?" Beth shook her head. "Shouldn't that stop him from doing all this crap?"

"Beth, you'd be surprised what religion can do." Harry ran a hand over his face. "Wars have been fought over less."

"What do we know about him?" Adam stared at the computer screen. The image changed to show a photofit of a middle-aged man.

"Jeffery Anderson, aged 50. Married to Hannah, 42 years old. He has been in and out of prison from the age of twenty until forty-five. Usually for drugs related offences." Ruth's attention was firmly on the white board in front of her. "That was until he fell off the radar."

"Fell off the radar?" Zaf stared at the screen. Ros remained leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

"No more arrests." Ruth sighed. "The last one on record was for drug dealing in 2008. He received a suspended sentence."

"For drug dealing." Harry's fists curled as he spoke.

"How does a man like that find God?" Erin tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Apparently he met someone called Jacob Riley. A preacher that lived near him. Apparently he went to America some time in 2009 with Hannah."

"And honed his religious psychopath skills there." Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Ruth looked towards her friend. "Basically."

"And now he's back and his wife wants to meet Ruth." Adam could see the anger flash through Harry's eyes.

"No." Harry avoided Ruth's gaze. "She wants to shop her husband she comes to Thames House."

"Hannah will never do that." Ruth sighed heavily.

"And how do you know that?" Zoe asked as Ruth glanced at Ros.

"Because I never would. I haven't seen the woman for thirty years." Ruth stated. "I'll meet her."

"Ruth."

"She's our way in with Anderson." Ruth stated calmly despite the fact butterflies were suddenly dancing around her abdomen. "But I'll take back up."

###########################

Catherine smiled as she shook the hand of the woman in front of her. The manager of the homeless youth hostel seemed delighted that Catherine and Billy wanted to film there. Billy glanced around, checking lighting and how he was going to get the best camera angles when Catherine turned sharply.

"Boss?"

"Sorry." Catherine frowned. "Someone walked over my grave. Look, thanks for showing us around Mrs Evans."

"Adele." The older woman corrected. "And it was my pleasure. Anything that raises the profile of what we do here." Catherine smiled before saying her goodbyes and heading out to the car park. Billy froze as Adele swore.

"Oh my God." Adele covered her mouth with one hand.

"Call the fire brigade." Catherine ran a hand through her blonde hair. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Someone burned my van!" Billy yelled. "How the ?"

"Just call 999." Catherine snapped, automatically taking charge. She stepped towards the van, one hand raised to protect her face from the intense heat and acrid smoke.

"Cath."

"They didn't think it was your van." Catherine stated calmly. "He thought it was mine."

"Someone tried to kill you." Billy was panic stricken. Catherine shrugged her shoulders, apparently nonchalant by the turn of events.

"Not the first time."

"You said 'he'." Billy stared at him. "He. You know who did this."

"No." Catherine stared at the flames. "But I'd bet money on it. I'm going to call my step mum, see if she can pick Charlie up."

"You have to go to the police." Billy stared at her, suddenly aware of sirens in the background as the fire engine got nearer. Catherine shook her head.

"I am sorry about the van. Billy, really but I can deal with this."

"Someone tried to kill you and you can deal with it. I know you worked abroad for years but."

"In the West Bank, Israel and Gaza. I survived over there. I'll survive in London."

###############################

Harry walked across the Grid, aware that Ruth was annoyed with him. He was terrified every time she went out of the Grid and he knew Zaf and Adam felt the same. There was no way he would willingly let her go but he had no idea how they would get the information they needed if he didn't.

"Ruth?" He paused by her desk.

"Lucas is meeting an asset. Beth and Dimitri are chasing a lead. Some man that Anderson was in prison with has been arrested in Dulwich. They've gone to talk to him."

"Some man?" Harry stared at her.

"Gerry Morgan."

"Oh." Harry should have known Ruth would have the name of the man Beth and Dimitri were going to talk to.

"Zoe is in the Registry with Alec and."

"You meet her in the café around the corner, you wear a wire."

"Ok." Ruth bit her bottom lip.

"You have Adam and Ros in the café and Malcolm listening in."

"Harry." Ruth glanced up at him.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Ruth?"

"For trusting me." She watched as his eyes softened. Aware of half the team still being on the Grid she stopped herself from kissing him. Tariq wandered across to them.

"I."

"What?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you are meeting this Hannah tomorrow wear these." He handed her a small velvet jewellery box.

"Tariq, I'm not sure how I feel about other men buying my wife jewellery." He watched as Tariq blushed. Ruth pulled a face before opening the box.

"Oh Tariq." She smiled at him. "You did it."

"Those earrings are trackers. The pearls aren't really pearls." Tariq couldn't help but smile at the look of confusion on Harry's face. Somewhere in the background a phone startled him from his thoughts.

"They're trackers." Ruth explained. "Practically undetectable. How long have you been working on these?"

"Since Lucas and Ros went missing in the Manor House that time. When Mace."

"I remember." Harry narrowed his eyes at the mention of Mace. Seeing Ruth laying as still as death on the concrete floor merely months after Jo had died was not something he cared to remember, the image still haunted his nightmares. The phone stopped ringing as Calum answered it. Seconds later the new boy could be heard arguing with the caller. Harry and Tariq turned to face him while Ruth got to her feet.

"Calum?"

"You touch her. I swear to God, you touch either of them!" Calum swore before throwing the phone back on his desk.

"Calum." Harry's tone of voice left no room for argument.

"That was." Calum shook his head.

"Take a deep breath." Ruth advised, resting one hand on the younger man's arm. "Who was it?"

"Some joker saying he was Charlie's father."

Harry closed his eyes and swore as Ruth bit her bottom lip. Tariq frowned before going to his computer.

"It's an unregistered Pay As You Go." He swallowed hard. "West London is the best place I can get. Harry."

"Thank you." Harry sighed heavily. "Ruth, get hold of Catherine. She needs to know."

Ruth nodded before heading back to her desk. Calum stared at Harry for a moment while the older man shrugged on his coat. "Calum, with me." He headed out of the Grid with his future son in law hot on his heels.

###################

A/N more soon x Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Drive.**

Harry drove in silence as Calum checked his mobile for the third time in as many minutes. The screen remained blank.

"Anything?"

"No." Calum looked out of the window. "I've text her again. No answer."

"Call Graham." He snapped. "You have my son's number?"

"Yeah."

"Well." Harry snapped as he swerved to avoid a cyclist. "Ring him."

##################

Catherine sat in the back of a taxi and stared out the window. She had intended to call Ruth but then the overwhelming urge to pick up Charlie herself. She checked her watch, hoping that the cab driver would hurry up.

#####################

Ros walked through Oxford Street with Lucas at her side. The unseasonable warm weather had finally given way to winter as they approached the huge toy store on the end of the block. Lucas smiled as he spotted a large teddy bear in the window.

"Amy would love that."

"And we'd have to remortgage the house to pay for it." Ros deadpanned. "Here we go." She nodded to the shadowy figure stood at the entrance to the lane. Lucas followed her line of sight before following Ros into the dark, dank alley behind the shops. He was automatically on guard, knowing that the lane was one of the few CCTV blind spots in London.

"Alright." The skinny woman in a leather miniskirt smirked as Ros approached her.

"Anderson." Ros got straight to the point.

"Will get his own way, whatever you and your little cronies do. He's been back in the UK for years." She watched as Ros stepped nearer to her. Lucas glanced along the alley way. "He's got friends in some very low places so I suggest you watch your step."

Ros took a step forward, ready to tell the drug addled prostitute in front of her exactly who should be watching their step. Lucas touched her shoulder once.

"Not now." He almost whispered.

"If you are messing me around." Ros glared at the older woman. "Lana, I mean it."

"I am not messing you around." She glared at the couple. "There's this place. Disused pub on Montgomery Street. The Crawford Arms."

"What about it?" Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"That's where Anderson holds his little church gatherings. Mind you, the term church is used quite loosely. It isn't exactly the hall at Westminster Cathedral."

"And who goes to these church meetings?" Ros held her gaze.

"Anderson, that skinny cow he's married to. A few other waifs and strays." She shrugged. "Bail hostel just across the road."

Lucas watched as Ros stepped back. They had the information they needed. She narrowed her eyes before stepping away from the woman and heading back into the light.

################

"Answer the phone." Ruth stated as she paced the office. Harry and Calum had been gone for almost an hour and there was no news of either them or Catherine. She looked up as Malcolm entered the room.

"Ruth."

"Nothing." She folded her arms across her desk. "The only person I can get hold of is Carrie. Nick is with her."

"You have no reason to believe any of the children are in danger."

"Charlie's father." Ruth bit her bottom lip. She knew Malcolm was as worried about his god-daughter as she was. "You know what a mess she was when she was pregnant. What that man did to her. Even Graham ended up in trouble."

"I remember." Malcolm sighed heavily. "Harry will find her."

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he walked in.

"I am meeting Hannah tomorrow for lunch in the café around the corner. You and Ros are to come with me." Ruth changed the subject as the blonde spook watched.

"Ok, they make great coffee." Adam smiled. "What's wrong? This is more than just an op. Where is Harry?"

"Looking for Catherine." Malcolm sighed as Ruth turned towards the glass window of the office.

"He's back." Ruth whispered. "He's come back for them."

"Ruth, what is going on? Who's back?"

"Harris." Malcolm sighed. "We have reason to believe that Charlie's father is back."

"No way." Adam narrowed his eyes. "And Harry and Calum know this?"

"Yes." Ruth looked him in the eye. "Harris called here, spoke to Calum. He's with Harry. They've gone to look for her."

"Stay here. Any news, call me." Adam turned and marched out of the Grid. Zoe and Zaf exchanged glances as the former Section Chief stalked past them just as Dimitri and Beth walked back in.

"Don't ask." Tariq stated calmly. "Honestly, don't ask."

#################################

Catherine paid the taxi driver and hopped out of the cab just as the children appeared in the playground of the nursery.

"Charlie! Charlie Pearce!" She laughed as she saw a mop haired little boy turn to face her. Seconds later three-year old Charlie was in her arms.

"Mum!"

"Hello." She smiled as she set him down on his feet. "Good day?"

"Yeah, Miss said we had to stay in today because the playground was being fixed but there was no one fixing it and there wasn't any rain today. She said I ask too many questions."

"And I think you take after Granddad."

"Grumpy Granddad." Charlie laughed as Catherine pretended to be offended. "Calum!"

"What?" She turned to see her father and Calum head towards her. "What are you two doing here?"

"Get in the car." Harry barked. His eyes immediately softening when he saw the look on Charlie's face. The little boy looked close to tears. "Come on." He held out his hand for the little boy who immediately took it and allowed himself to be lead towards the 4x4.

"Are we going to see Gracie and Nick and Nanna Roof?"

"Yes." Harry smiled at him. "Squeak and Nick are at Carrie's but we're going to the Grid. Ruth is there."

"Yey." The little boy clambered into the 4x4 as Catherine looked around. Calum slipped a hand into hers.

"You know?" He watched as she sighed.

"And judging by the reception committee you've had confirmation." She felt him squeeze her hand, the engagement ring cutting into her hand. "Look, if this is too much."

"I don't care what he throws at us. As far as I am concerned I'm Charlie's stepdad, more or less and I am with you. So this joker hasn't got a chance."

Harry clipped the little boy's seatbelt into place as he turned to see Catherine touch Calum's face. Charlie rubbed his eye before pointing at his mother. "Why is my Mummy so sad?" Harry closed his eyes as he heard his grandson.

"We'll cheer her up." Harry watched as the little boy smiled. "Things will be back to normal before you know it." He made himself a promise that whatever happened with Anderson, Towers and the Grid his family would come first. They would be safe. No matter what.

#####################

A/N More soon x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry but this chapter is mostly Adam and Harry/Catherine and Ruth.**

**Explanations?**

Adam walked through the park, knowing his contact would be at the bandstand in the centre. It seemed to him that the park was always the least appropriate place to meet an asset but the one place that had most of his contacts at their ease. He knew Lucas had met Sarah Caulfield there a few times and for a moment wished he had arranged for at least one of the team to be there as back up. He knew Ros would chew him out over going off on his own, especially when he had dropped his comms and wasn't working on their case. Somehow Anderson didn't seem important when they were faced with Catherine's ex.

"You told me it was sorted." Adam stated as he approached the thick set man in front of him.

"And it was."

"Well, it isn't now." Adam narrowed his eyes. "I want to know when it became unsorted."

"This girl." The heavily tattooed man glared back at him. "Important to you?"

"Family." Adam lied.

"Ah."

"This man, Ryan Harris." Adam held out the most recent photo they had of him. "Keep him away from her, I don't really care how you do it but she's happy without him."

"What about the kid? I thought there was a kid. Wasn't she up the duff last time this stressed you out?" Adam resisted the urge to pulverise the man in front of him.

"Yes, and the kid has a step dad who loves him. He doesn't need a crack dealer hanging around. I paid you to ensure a problem was dealt with. Now unless you want the local police to find out about your little habit."

"Alright, alright." The tatooed man raised his hand. "I get the message."

"Bye." Adam turned on his heel, knowing that he could trust his asset to find the man that plauged his friend's family but he'd have to make sure that he would be the one to have a word with Harris.

#################

Harry remained silent as he ushered his grandson, daughter and Calum through the Grid. Glancing around he realised only Malcolm and Ruth seemed to be there. He raised an eyebrow at Malcolm as his old friend looked visably relieved.

"It was getting late. I sent Tariq, Beth and Zoe home. The others are all out in the field."

"Ok." Harry glanced towards his office.

"Catherine?"

"I'm fine Uncle Malcolm. Honestly." Catherine smiled at her god father who just took a deep breath and nodded. Charlie looked around the Grid while Malcolm held out his hand.

"Well, young man how about you and I see what goodies are in the kitchen?"

"Can I?" Charlie looked up at Catherine who nodded.

"Go on."

"Oh thank God." Ruth opened the door to the main office. "Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"Sorry." Catherine looked contrite as she followed her father into his office. "It was in the van."

"What van?" Calum asked.

"Billy's."

"The sound and camera guy." Calum stated as Catherine nodded.

"And why couldn't you get the phone from the van?" Harry knew he was berating her the same way he did when she was fourteen and home late. He had been terrified the entire time they had been looking for her but had no intention of showing just how terrified he had been for his oldest child.

"Because someone set the van on fire." Catherine slumped on the battered old red sofa in the corner. Harry swore as Calum ran a hand over his face.

"Billy's van was attacked by arsonists?"

"Yeah."

"Catherine." Ruth sat next to her. "How can you be so blase about this? What if you had been in the van? Or Billy or what if Charlie had been with you?"

"I know." Catherine got up and started pacing the room. "Don't you think I know? Oh my God. I worked so hard to forget that man. You know what state I was in back then? You saw what he reduced me to."

"This is insane." Calum ran a hand over his face. "I."

"I was a junkie." Catherine stated calmly.

"No you weren't." Harry snapped. "You just fell in with the wrong crowd."

"I was, Dad. I wasn't injecting but I was just as bad as Graham was at his worst. If it wasn't for you both and Adam there is a very good chance neither me nor Charlie would be here. Cal, I totally understand if you never want to see me again." Ruth leant against Harry's desk and watched, both men seemed broken by her step-daughter's words but there was no way Calum was walking out on her.

"Don't talk soft." Calum smiled slightly. "All I want to know is how do we stop this idiot from making our lives Hell?"

"I." Ruth bit her bottom lip. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Calum, take Catherine and Charlie to the safe house in Peckham."

"Dad." Catherine got to her feet.

"Please, Cath. We have to make sure you and that little boy are safe. It won't be for long. Please, for me."

Catherine nodded before letting Calum lead her out of the office. Seconds later Malcolm and Charlie followed the couple out of the Grid. Ruth sighed heavily as Harry walked up behind her. His hands made their way around her waist as she leant back into him.

"She'll be fine." Ruth covered his hand with her own. "They all will."

"I wish I could be so sure." Harry sighed, his head dropping onto Ruth's shoulder.

"She will. Catherine Pearce is nothing if not her father's daughter."

"Yeah." Harry smiled slightly, "That's what worries me. Now, why did you sound so sure that we shouldn't worry?"

"Harry." She turned to face him just as the door to the office burst open.

"Elizabeth." Harry snapped as Beth and Dimitri stood in the office doorway. "This had better be good."

"Yeah." Beth swallowed hard. "I don't think Ruth is going to make that meeting tomorrow. With Hannah."

"Why?" Ruth felt the dread begin to build in the pit of her stomach.

"The clowns just pulled her body out of the Thames." Dimitri stated. "She's dead. And it looks like she's been dead for days."

"If she's dead then who was trying to arrange a meeting with Ruth?" Harry asked as Ruth swore under her breath. She had a feeling the case had just taken a very personal turn, what she didn't know what what to do about it.

######################

A/N Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Mistaken Identity**

Ruth stared out over the swirling water of the Thames wondering who she was really going to meet. The Met had been adamant that the body pulled out of the water less than 24 hours earlier was really that of Hannah Anderson. Ruth shook her head slightly, angry that yet another innocent had been dragged into their murky world and not lived to tell the tale.

"Ruth." She turned at the unfamiliar voice calling her name. "Ruth Evershed? I'd know you anywhere." Ruth resisted the urge to raise her eyebrows. She also decided not to correct the imposter. She didn't need to know Ruth was now a married woman with a family of her own.

"Hi."

"Look, can we take this inside? It's freezing." The brunette smiled as Ruth nodded. She knew Tariq could hear everything that was being said. Adam and Ros were already in the warm café waiting while Dimitri, Alec and Beth were watching what was going on. She had never had so much back up while in the field. Zaf and Calum's gentle teasing came back to haunt her and part of her wished she had gone with Calum to the safe house with her step daughter.

"Ok." She let the woman pretending to be Hannah lead her inside just as Beth bought a can of pop from the small roadside vendor.

"I have eyeball." Beth watched the women disappear into the café. "Repeat, I have eyeball."

"Don't lose them." Harry barked through the comms. He glared over Malcolm's shoulder; watching the grainy CCTV footage in front of him. Malcolm remained silent, hoping that Ruth's run of bad luck in the field came to an end.

#########################

"Hannah." Ruth sat down just as a waitress that looked remarkably like Zoe placed two teas in front of them. "What is this about? It has to have been thirty years since we last saw each other. How did you even recognise me?"

"You haven't changed a bit." Ruth picked up her mug as Hannah spoke.

"How did you find me?"

"I contacted your step father, David. He said you were still in London. That you worked for the Government."

"I'm a researcher." Ruth sighed. "The most boring job you can imagine. I don't know why that should be of any interest to you."

"Ruth." Hannah paused. "My husband has had a troubled life. I need to stop him creating more trouble."

"Then talk to the police. Not a civil servant." Ruth pushed her chair back just as Hannah rested a hand on her arm.

"Ruth, please."

Ruth sat back down, the feeling of dread in her stomach beginning to grow. She knew the woman opposite her had assumed a dead woman's identity and was blatantly lying to her face. She glanced towards where Adam was watching them over the brim of his cup. Ros sat a few feet away, apparently reading the paper. It occurred to her than this woman knew she was under surveillance and had no idea what to do about it.

#######################

"Malcolm, who is that woman?" Harry folded his arms across his chest as he watched the scene play out on the computer screen in front of him.

"I'm running a facial recognition programme in tandem with this feed." Malcolm kept his eyes on the screen, knowing that Ruth was in more danger than they had anticipated. "The feed from Ruth's tracker and bug is being picked up by myself and by Tariq in the van."

"Ok." Harry closed his eyes, hoping that Ruth would be back on the Grid unscathed as soon as possible.

"Ah."

"Ah? Malcolm I do not like 'Ah.'"

"The woman. It seems we know who she is."

"We do?" Harry was suddenly more alert. "Who is she?"

"Margarite Spence. French national that married an Englishman in the late 2000s. Spent time in prison in Paris on explosive charges. Her husband, Neil passed away in 2008. Suicide."

"What's the connection to Anderson?"

"Not entirely clear on that as yet." Malcolm frowned. "Ah."

"Again Malcolm."

"Where's Zaf and Lucas?"

"Around the corner." Harry tapped the screen showing the little squared areas the cameras covered. "Where is she? There are officers crawling all over that café. Where is she?"

"This is unfathomable." Malcolm hissed. "Tariq?"

"No sign of them." Tariq started the van's engine. He saw Lucas run passed the van towards the small café just as Ros appeared in the doorway. A blue transit van barreled around the corner, knocking Lucas over. His body hit the tarmac with a thud as broken glass landed around him. An old woman watching from across the street screamed as Ros ran towards him. Lucas rolled until his body came to a halt at the edge of the pavement. He swore as he hit the pavement.

"Officer down." Ros spoke calmly. Zaf seemed to appear from nowhere. "Officer down."

"Ros." Zaf put his hand on Lucas' chest pining him to the floor.

"I'm fine." Lucas groaned.

"Yeah, stay put." Zaf narrowed his eyes. "You've been hit by a van."

"I noticed." Lucas coughed.

"Lucas." Ros looked at her husband, wondering if he really had used up another of his nine lives. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ruth was in that van. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah." Ros sighed, knowing Adam had gone after her with Zoe. "Yeah, she was."

#############################

Zoe pushed her foot onto the accelerator of the small pool car she had signed out that morning. Adam sat next to her, silently fuming. He had been watching Ruth up until the time she had stepped away from the woman opposite her. He was convinced that something had been done to make her sit back down. Now a fight from outside the café had distracted everyone and Ruth had been bundled into the back of a van with a woman they had no information on.

#############################

Ruth laid on her back, staring up at the roof of the van. Everything ached and felt hazy. She knew that Hannah had injected her with something when she had grabbed her hand but she had no idea what. The motion of the van reawaken her long forgotten travel sickness as she tried to push all thoughts of Gracie, Nick and Harry to the back of her mind.

"You awake?" A thick set man leant over her. "Didn't give you enough, eh? Never mind." Ruth blinked once before beginning to struggle against the much larger man. "Hush, hush." He plunged the needle into her skin. Seconds passed before Ruth slumped, unconscious in his arms.

"What you given her?" The french accent jarred against his senses.

"What you should have done. Anderson better appreciate this. Marg, are you sure she's MI 5? I've never seen a spook look less like a spook." He laughed.

"Hannah thought she was. Now we were paid to do a job. Hannah is out of the picture and now she will be." The brunette scowled . "All we have to do is drop her off and collect our money. Everything else is Anderson's problem."

##############

A/N more soon. Please review.

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Lost and Found?**

Harry stared at the computer screen as Malcolm tapped away on the keyboard in front of him. He felt sick at the thought Ruth was with someone who was potentially going to kill her. She had been so determined to be treated like any other officer that he knew he couldn't stop her going into the field. The fact that she was now in danger just proved to reinforce that she wasn't just any other officer.

"Harry." Malcolm frowned as he stared at the computer. "I."

"What is it?" Harry couldn't drag his eyes away from the screen.

"The woman who posed as Hannah." Malcolm turned the screen on the second monitor to face Harry. "Not only is she former French Security Forces she is also a relative of someone you and I would rather not have encountered."

"She's Mace's sister? Jools' ex wife?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"No." Malcolm sighed. "It seems you share a relative. According to the records she has a nephew that has served prison time for drug related offences in the UK. A Ryan Harris."

"She's his aunt." Harry narrowed his eyes. Malcolm nodded once.

"So it would seem."

"So why take Ruth? Why pretend to be Anderson's wife?"

"That remains to be seen. We still don't have the PM on the real Hannah Anderson but I'd wager she just didn't take upon herself to go swimming in the Thames." Harry covered his face with one hand, wondering what he was going to tell Gracie and the boys. Part of him was relieved the baby was too young to know what was going on. He knew he didn't have that luxury with the other children.

#########################

Ruth kept her eyes closed as she tried to work out what was going on around her. She had known she was in a van but now she appeared to be laying on a cold concrete floor. With no recollection of how she got from one place to another she tried to focus on what she actually could remember. _A french accent, a tattooed man with the same smile as Charlie. Ros and Adam becoming distracted, a needle. _She tried to regulate her breathing, knowing her only chance of working out what was going on was to stay as quiet as possible and listen to the woman with the french accent and the man who seemed more and more annoyed.

"You told me this would work." The man was marching around the room. Ruth could feel the thud of his boots as he walked around her.

"She is here."

"And? And what now? Your bloke hasn't so much as contacted us. This good Christian bloke of yours that wants to change the world. My Catherine isn't even here. She's with another man."

"My darling. She is not your Catherine."

"She saw to that." Ruth felt the kick in her kidneys. It took all her acting ability not to react. She had to make them think whatever she had been injected with was still working. It was clear the man was high on something, which made him more dangerous and unpredictable than she had expected.

"Now now." Margarete soothed. "All will be well. My friend tells me that his plans were ruined by these people. A little tart went running to the authorities. His wife wanted to sell him out. Now he will pay me well for bringing this little mouse to him. All you need to do is get your girl away from her family to talk. That is all." She tossed him the mobile she had taken from Ruth. All the cells in Ruth's body screamed at her to move, to tell this thug to leave her step daughter alone. To stay away from the little boy that had never seen him. Instead she tried to control her breathing, knowing she was no good to Catherine and Charlie if she was dead.

#####################

Catherine stared at the television, relieved that Charlie was fast asleep in the next room. The little boy had been exhausted when they had arrived. Calum was curled on the sofa next to her also sleeping when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Ruth." She smiled before clicking on the text message. Her blood ran cold as she realised that the message was not from Ruth. "This is not happening." She mumbled before sitting up and extracting herself from Calum's embrace. She read the message again as the reality of the situation began to sink in. Without thinking she got to her feet, grabbed a jacket and stepped into the room where her son was asleep.

"I love you, little man. No one is going to hurt you. I promise." She kissed the little boy who remained sleeping before stepping back into the living room and writing Calum a note. She left the council flat and headed to the abandoned pub the message had told her to go to.

######################

"Harry." Ros marched through the Pods. "News?"

"How's Lucas?"

"Alive." Ros narrowed her eyes. "Adam and Zoe were in pursuit. Anything?"

"Nothing as to Ruth's location as yet." Malcolm stated. Tariq sat at his computer, avoiding the looks of the other officers. He felt sick that someone had taken Ruth from under their noses but knew now was not the time to say anything.

"Anderson is a religious fanatic. Murder seems to go against that. Isn't there something in the Bible about not killing?" Zaf frowned.

"Thou shalt not kill." Harry quoted the ancient book. "Doesn't say anything about not kidnapping and not terrorising from what I remember."

"I missed that day at Sunday School." Ros deadpanned.

"Ruth is wearing a tracker." Tariq tapped a few more keys.

"I know." Malcolm snapped. "Unfortunately they have a jammer on the signal. Someone was expecting us to bug and track her."

"The bug is also a tape recorder. It's on loop to this." Tariq pointed at the little black box next to his computer. Malcolm smiled slightly. He knew the younger techi had simply updated one of Colin's ideas. It was yet another reminder of how his best friend's work still lived on.

"I see."

"And if they are using a jammer I need to get back out." Tariq got to his feet as Lucas and Dimitri stared at him. Lucas limped slightly; but tried to hide it as Ros had been annoyed that he had refused to go to the hospital.

"What are you planning?" Dimitri stared at him.

"Get as close to Ruth as we can. We know roughly what direction the van went in. The closer I ge the more I can boost the signal. If I can do that, we can hear where Ruth is."

"No need." All eyes turned to see Calum walk through the POds, carrying a very quiet Charlie. "I know where she is."

"What?" Harry barked and instantly regretted it when he saw how upset his grandson was.

"She's with Catherine." He handed Harry the note Catherine had left. "She knew I'd try to stop her going so she didn't wake me. It was only when I heard the door slam that I realised she had left. I couldn't go after her with Charlie and I can't get hold of Graham to take him."

"He's with Nick." Harry ran a hand over his face. Ros took the note from him.

"Lucas, Alec, Zaf, Dimitri and Erin with me." She snapped. "Tariq, you too. Malcolm keep trying to boost that signal from here. Calum, keep trying to get hold of Zoe and Adam. Beth, " Ros was interrupted as Harry took the little boy from Calum.

"I am not staying here. Malcolm."

"I'll call Terri and Graham. They can come and pick this little man up." He smiled as the little boy wriggled out of Harry's arms and promptly ran to him.

"I want Mummy."

"We'll find her." Malcolm reassured him. "It's what we do." Charlie nodded as he clambered up on to Malcolm's lap.

"Thank you." Harry smiled slightly at his old friend. "Beth, with me." He walked out of the Grid knowing Calum was behind him.

#######################

"You called?" Margarete smiled at her nephew.

"Yeah." He glanced at Ruth who was still laying immobile on the floor. "She alright?"

"She's breathing." The woman laughed. "You know I heard about her once. WHen I was in my former job."

"Before you turned traitor."

"Oh my darling. That is such a horrible word." Margarete smiled. "But yes, Ruth Evershed. MI 5. Best data and information analyst in the UK security services. Can find the needle in the haystack. She helped foil a plan to destroy the Channel Tunnel once. Brilliant if a little eccentric."

"Catherine mentioned her once. I was barely listening. Said something about her being with her father. She doesn't look well."

"Maybe you gave her too much Ketamine."

"Bugger." He walked over to her and rolled her onto her back. "He isn't going to want a dead body on his hands. You did tell him the merchandise is on the way."

"Oh course. My darling Anderson will be here tonight to collect her. With Section D distracted he can go on with the plans."

"Plans?"

"The plan. He's going to change the face of London. The Righteous will emerge from the ashes and the unbelievers will be made to see."

"You believe that bull?"

"No." She laughed. "But he pays well. And he wanted his wife dead and her old childhood friend out of the picture. I think he wants the little bitch dead but that's up to him. What about your girl?"

"She'll be here." Harris smirked. "She never could keep away."

######################

Catherine walked along the deserted London street and tugged her jacket closer to her. The snow was beginning to fall as she crossed the deserted street. For a moment Catherine wondered what her son would say when he saw the first snow of the winter. Sighing she pushed all thoughts of her little boy out of her mind, knowing she couldn't help her step mother if she didn't. She had never been so frightened in her life but knew she had to help Ruth. She glanced up at the broken street light hoping that somewhere her presence was being filmed on CCTV. She knew her father had to know Ruth was missing but he didn't know it was her fault.

#############################

A/N Just a filler chapter. What will Harry do? What is Catherine doing and why does Anderson want Ruth?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Her father's daughter**

Catherine stared at the side of the half derelict building, her stomach churning with nerves as she contemplated what she was about to do. She dug her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out her iPhone. Seconds later she was struggling as she was lifted off her feet - one arm pinned her arms to her sides while another covered her mouth. She kicked and struggled against the solid form behind her.

"It's me. It's Alec." He huffed as Catherine dug her elbow in his ribs. "Cath, it's Alec."

"Bloody idiot." Catherine snapped as he lowered her to the ground. She turned to face him, glaring angrily at him. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"And you've scared the living daylights out of Calum and your father." Alec grabbed his ribs in pain.

"Ruth is in there." She pointed to the building. "Ryan wants me. He'll swap."

"You believe that then you'll believe anything." Alec hissed.

"It's Ruth." Catherine ran a hand through her hair. "I know Ryan, I know what he's capable of."

"Yeah." Calum did a little digging. Come on." He hailed her into the alleyway behind the disused pub. Adam flashed the lights on the car once; signaling that he had seen them. "This place will be crawling with spooks, you getting yourself killed doesn't help anyone. You know Ryan and his auntie are wanted in Paris, Belgium and Madrid for murder? They've also managed to piss off several of the European security forces."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Cath, I've dated some idiots but, bloody Hell luv."

"My taste in men has improved." Catherine smiled as she thought of her fiancé. "But Ruth is in there and they will kill her."

"Yeah." Alec agreed before ushering her towards the car. Zoe stepped out.

"Where's Dad?"

"Probably around here somewhere." Zoe smiled slightly. "Get in."

"And I'll say it once. My step mother is in that pub with my ex boyfriend who just happens to be a violent psychopath." Catherine looked back to the pub. "She could be dead and you're arguing with me."

"Ruth wouldn't want you to get yourself killed for her. Anderson is on the way here." Adam glared from the driver's seat. "Ruth was never going to be swapped for you. And yes, there is a very good chance we are too late. He just wants you. He's using Ruth to get to you."

"Sounds familiar."

All eyes turned to see Harry stood behind them with Beth at his side. "Catherine Jane Pearce, get in the car."

###############

Ruth lay still as she listened to the man talking. It was clear this was the man that Catherine had been so besotted with just a few years earlier. She had no idea what her step daughter had seen in him. The man was a thug. A bully and she hated to think of Catherine with him. Her ribs burned with the effort of breathing and she knew that before long hypothermia would settle in. The concrete bit into her bones, her back ached from where the man she now knew was Ryan Harris had kicked her repeatedly.

"Where's Anderson?" Harris snapped.

"He'll be here. Just because your little tart hasn't turned up don't assume my deal will fall through."

Ruth kept her eyes closed, continuing to play dead. All the while she wanted to slap the woman who had called her step daughter a tart. The sound of breaking glass caused Margarete to swear. Ryan glanced back at Ruth before pulling her into his arms. Ruth remained limp, knowing if he even suspected she was awake he would hit her again. She had no wish to feel his hands on her again.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Somewhere safe." He laughed. Ruth had a feeling it was no such thing. A car alarm in the distance broke the tense silence.

"Kids." Margarete snarled. "Bloody kids. I'm going to ring Anderson. I've kept my end of the bargain. The treacherous bitch he married is dead and her little spy friend is not going to be talking to anyone for the foreseeable future." Ryan smirked as he looked at the apparently comatose body of the woman in his arms.

"Catherine always did say her step mother was not the violent type. Must be why she went for older men. Less of a challenge." He laughed. "Wouldn't know what to do with a man her own age."

"Don't be disgusting." His auntie glared. She wandered towards the stairs as Ryan dumped Ruth's body on the battered sofa. He knelt next to her and pressed his fingers to her throat. Seconds later a hand gripped him around the neck and threw him against the wall. Ruth's eyes snapped open as she heard Adam drag her attacker away. Margarete screamed as Beth and Zoe manhandled her out of the door.

"Ruth?" Harry was at her side in seconds. Ruth smiled slightly as Adam and Alec dragged Ryan away. She couldn't help but notice Alec use a little more force than absolutely necessary. For once she said nothing, remembering what the man had done to her and Catherine.

"I'm ok." She smiled slightly. Harry touched her torn blouse and closed his eyes. Ruth winced as she let him help her to her feet. "Nick and Gracie?"

"With Graham." Harry's voice was breaking as he spoke. It was obvious Ruth was trying to hide the fact she was in pain. "Ruth?"

"My back." She shivered. Harry nodded before taking her hand and leading her out of the derelict pub. "He was going to kill her."

"I know." Harry had no need to ask who she meant. "She's here."

"What? How?"

"That's what I am going to find out. Calum is in the op van with Erin and Zaf. I told Adam to take her there before we broke in here." Ruth ran a hand over her face as she heard Ryan screaming obscenities. Alec manhandled him into the car before Zoe drove away.

"She's? Oh God, Harry."

"She's fine. Shaken but fine." Harry watched as the relief filled her eyes. "All the kids are fine."

"Thank God."

"Come on." He gently ushered her towards his car, knowing it would just be the two of them on the way back to Thames House. "You need to go to A&E."

"Can't I just see Mike? I'm fine." She lied. Harry raised an eyebrow before pressing the speaker phone on his car dashboard. Suddenly he was talking to Dr Barret and arranging for him to meet them in the Medical Bay at Thames House. Ruth rested her head back against the car seat and closed her eyes. Harry noticed her wince as she closed her eyes. He knew there was no way he could interview the two people they were taking back to Thames House. He didn't trust himself not to kill the younger man with his bare hands.

##################

Ros walked along the busy side street. The bars and pubs that lined it were all full to bursting. Lucas remained at her side, deep in thought as he watched the partygoers and bingedrinkers fall out of pubs and bars.

"If either of our two even consider this." Ros narrowed her eyes as a girl no older than eighteen vomited in a waste bin. A gang of girls laughed and joked as Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"They wouldn't dare. And even now neither of our kids are that stupid."

"True." Ros narrowed her eyes as they reached the pub they had been told about. Lana seemed to have been reliable with her infomation after all. Lucas rested his hand on Ros' back as they stepped past a gang of young men who were headed towards the Kebab House across the street.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas looked around, unable to beleive that a so called religious man would be looking for followers in a run down pub packed with drinkers that may or may not be underage.

"There he is." Ros nodded towards the heavy set man at the other end of the bar. "Ministering to his flock. Wonder if he knows his wife has been swimming in the Thames."

"Ros." Lucas warned as his wife walked over to the man they had been investigating. Anderson looked up at her and smiled. He clearly had no idea who she was and Ros was determined to use that to her advantage. Lucas hung back watching for a moment as he watched Anderson offer her a drink.

"No thanks." Ros narrowed her eyes. "Funny place to preach."

"Really?" Anderson smiled. "God moves in mysterious ways."

"So I'm told." Ros held his gaze.

"What's your name?" He asked. "You look like someone who needs to open her heart to the power of the Lord."

"Ros North." She watched as he looked at her blankly. "And you look like someone who has a lot of questions to answer. About the murder of your wife for one." She watched his eyes fill with hate. Lucas stepped nearer.

"Are you police? Have you found her?"

"Oh we've found Hannah." Lucas kept his voice low. "I suggest we keep this nice and calm. No need to draw attention to ourselves."

"What?"

"You've got questions to answer." Ros glared at him. She had known using her married name would throw him off course. If he knew Ruth was a spook there was a fair chance he had heard of Ros Myers. Ros North could possibly put him on the back foot. "Now be a good boy and come quietly." She smiled at him. He opened his mouth to protest just as Lucas stood to his full height, towering over the shorter, older man. Anderson narrowed his eyes before nodding and allowing Lucas to usher him out into the night.

###############################

A/N Please review. More soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Talk.**

Harry watched as Ruth opened her eyes. She had been barely awake since he had escorted her into the car. He was worried about her but knew better than to say anything. He killed the car engine and rested his hand on hers.

"Ruth."

"Mm."

"Come on. Mike is waiting for us." He watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm fine."

"Ok." Harry brushed a strand of stray brown hair away from her face. He tried not to wince as he saw the bruise that was beginning to show on her face. "Just see Mike for my peace of mind."

"Harry."

"Please, Ruth." He held her gaze as she nodded.

"Ok. For you." She squeezed his hand as he smiled slightly, knowing that left to her own devices there was no way Ruth would seek medical attention for her injuries. It was the one thing she had in common with Ros. Whatever happened she was fine.

####################

"I seriously do not like that man." Alec stated as he walked away from the Interview Room. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"No, neither do I."

"What did she see in him? I thought Cath Pearce was a clever girl."

"She is. And there are a few exes in your past."

"None were drug dealing, bullies with psychotic families." Alec pointed out. "No wonder Harry's loosing his hair. Must have pulled half of it out with his kids."

Adam smirked, knowing that Alec was probably right. Harry didn't have the best kept temper in the world, even though it had mellowed slightly since Ruth had fallen into their lives from GCHQ. "I'll interview him. We've met before."

"Care to explain?" Alec looked at the younger man.

"No." He smiled as he passed Stan in the corridor and made his way up to the Grid. Alec sighed heavily wondering just how the tattooed drug dealer had crossed paths with Adam Carter. Part of him wasn't sure he wanted to know.

#################

"You found Hannah?" Anderson glared at Ros. The Section Chief remained quiet, watching the older man as he squirmed in his seat. Lucas sat next to her, quietly watching the situation unfold in front of him.

"We did." Ros watched him. She had expected to see a flicker of remorse, something about his demeanour that meant he was in love with the woman he had married; or at least had been once.

"She was dragged out of the Thames. "Lucas spoke calmly. "We identified her body via dental records."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say? The day Hannah died she was supposed to meet an old school friend. Do you know anything about that?"

"No."

"Your wife is dead." Ros stated calmly.

"I am aware of that. And I have spoken to the police. I don't know what you want from me."

"The truth would be a good start." Ros glared at him. "We know you are involved in planning terrorist attacks here in London. We also know you have associated with known terror suspects."

"Are you religious?"

"Not even God can get you out of this mess." Ros pushed her chair back from the table with a scrape against the floor. The noise jarred on her nerves but had the desired effect on the man watching her.

"I'll pray for you."

"No thanks." Ros narrowed her eyes. "If there is one thing I don't need is that. What I need is to know where the bomb is planted."

"Our Father, forgive the non believers." Lucas rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"I'll call the psychs. Get them to check him out." He walked away as Ros watched the man. It was clear he believed every word he said. It seemed he really did believe he was cleansing the world of evil. Ros shook her head slightly, not sure what was most disturbing. The fact that the man was the mastermind behind a terrorist attack or that he really believed he was doing good. Without another word she stepped out of the room and followed Lucas towards the lifts.

###############################

Calum jogged down the steps from the Pods and headed towards his desk. He was exhausted but knew there would be little time to rest. He smiled slightly as Tariq handed him a mug of coffee.

"Don't tell Ruth." He winked as Calum took the mug gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Where's Catherine?"

"Calling Graham." He sighed. "Checking up on Charlie." He slumped in his chair and glared at the coffee as if the brown liquid held all the answers to his problems. Malcolm squeezed his shoulder.

"Catherine may have been somewhat foolish. But she did it for the right reasons."

"Malcolm." Calum closed his eyes for a moment. "I know she is your God-daughter but."

"But you're hurt and confised as to why she didn't confide in you. Do you know Harry warned her about dating a spook? Told her that life with someone in our job was risky and she may end up like Jane. Bitter and resentful."

"No, she. I wouldn't hurt her." Calum looked up.

"I know." Malcolm smiled. "But Harry was wrong. She is nothing like her mother. In fact she clearly is her father's daughter. Both are foolhardy when it comes to protecting those they love."

"Cal." He placed his mug on the desk as he heard his name called. Very few people got away with shortening his name. Catherine was one of them.

"Hi." He turned to face her. "Charlie ok?"

"Yeah." Catherine nodded. "Sleeping."

"Good." Calum smiled back. "I think we need to talk." He ushered her towards the Briefing Room as Malcolm and Tariq exchanged glances. Both had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

#################

Harry leant against the wall outside the Med Bay. He knew Ruth didn't really want to tell him what had happened to her at the hands of Ryan and Margarete but he needed to know. His imagination combined with years of service meant that whatever had happened to Ruth couldn't be as bad as he imagined.

"Harry." Mike called his name as he peared out the door. "Ruth would like you to come in."

"Ok." Harry ran a hand over his face before walking into th room and taking Ruth's hand. "Alright?"

Ruth nodded once before looking away. Mike sighed heavily. "Ruth, do you want to tell Harry or shall I?"

"I have bruised kidneys and some muscle damage to my back."

"The bruising to the back is quite extensive. You'll need painkillers for the next few days. The kidneys will settle but if you see any blood in your urine or if you have difficulty iin going to the toilet you must go to hospital."

"She will." Harry stated as he glanced at Ruth's back, now exposed through the open back of the hospital gown she had worn for Mike to examine her. He forced the anger back down as he saw the purple and yellow bruising that had formed over every square inch. Ruth squeezed his hand as Mike quietly left the room.

"I'm fine."

"Ruth, your back."

"Hurts like Hell but it'll be ok. And the bruise on my face will fade. I'll live."

"Oh God." Harry swallowed hard as he realised he had thought he was looking for his wife's dead body rather than Ruth herself.

"Hey." She touched his face gently, forcing him to look at her. "I'm ok. Catherine is ok. It's over for now."

"Yes." Harry turned her hand and kissed her palm. "Yes, it is."

###############

A/N Anyone reading this? Please let me know what you think. Is Ruth right? Or is there still more trouble to come?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The End of the Beginning**?

Ros walked alongside Lucas as they made their way back to the Grid. Her entire body radiated tension and Lucas knew whatever Anderson had said to her had got under her skin. He also knew she would never admit it.

"How can you stand it?" Ros asked as Lucas turned to her.

"What?"

"Your father was a priest, the same as Malcolm's. How can either of you stand that man making a mockery of your religion? How you were brought up."

"I can't speak for Malcolm." Lucas smiled sadly.

"I know." Ros ran a hand through her short blonde hair. "I just, that man was the most annoying man I think I've interviewed. I'll pray for you. He's the one that needs prayers at the moment."

"Ros." Lucas touched her arm. "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't let him get under your skin. It's how people like him operate." Lucas sighed. "When I was in Russia, when I was in prison I came across a few men like him. Using religion to twist the world into the way they wanted. It's just a way of masking their insecurity. Whether they actually believe in God or not is irrelevant, it's just a way of exerting control over people that they perceive as weaker than them."

Ros watched her husband for a moment, even now after all this time she realised she only had a vague idea of what his time in a Russian prison had involved. He rarely talked about it but she knew the nightmares were still there, just below the surface.

"Did you?"

"What? Did I ever listen to them? No. I was in solitary more often than not. The western spy that caused more problems than he was worth." Lucas smiled wryly. "But like everything else that went on in that place you tended to hear about it. Whether it was drugs, violence or finding God men found a way of exerting control over their world."

"Like you and tattoos."

"Like me and tattoos." He smiled at her as she seemed to relax. Her eyes rested on the collar of his open necked shirt. A tattoo visible at the base of his neck. "But at least it was only myself I was disfiguring."

"True." Ros nodded, unsure of how they had strayed onto more personal topics. She held his gaze for a moment. "I wouldn't say they disfigure you though."

"No?" Lucas was genuinely surprised that his wife liked his tattoos. He knew she accepted them but had no idea she liked them.

"No and for one thing, they give me something to read in bed." She smirked as he shook his head. He watched her press the button to call the lift down to them, knowing she had made him blush once more.

######################

"Anderson can't be working alone on this." Erin stated. Beth nodded as she watched the older woman.

"No, we still have Harris and Spence in the holding cells. Adam and Alec are talking to Harris but." Beth shrugged.

"No one has spoken to Spence yet." Erin glanced at her desk for a moment. "They could have killed Ruth and Catherine."

"Yeah." Dimitri perched on the edge of Zaf's desk. "But they didn't and now we have them before any of the bombs went off."

"And we still don't know where the attack is intended for." Beth shook her head. "How can he plant bombs and claim to be a Christian? How dare he use that as a front?"

"Religion." Erin sighed. "Whatever the original intention people will always corrupt it. Now, how about we see what Spence has to say for herself?" She pushed her chair away from the desk as Ruth and Harry walked in. Beth couldn't help but notice how Harry kept an eye on his wife or how she seemed to be walking more gingerly than usual, as if every movement hurt. Harry turned to see Zaf leaning against the kitchenette doorway. The younger man nodded, acknowledging he was just as worried about Ruth as his boss was.

"The French will want her back." Ruth winced as she sat down.

"You ok?" Beth asked. Ruth nodded once, avoiding her gaze. Harry raised an eyebrow, knowing Ruth was anything but.

"Yes, French Intelligence already know we have her." Erin stated as all eyes fell on her. "They sent an email asking for her return."

"When?"

"About five minutes after she arrived in Thames House." Zaf stated.

"Right." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Pierre can whistle if he thinks he is getting his own way over this one." He walked into his office. Erin and Beth made their way out of the Grid, determined to interview the French woman in the cells below. Zaf nodded for Dimitri to follow them, knowing Ruth was never going to talk to him with the former SBS man around.

"Ruth?" Zaf sat next to her.

"Leave it Zaf." She smiled at her friend. "I'm ok, it's him I'm more worried about." She nodded to the office where Harry was pacing back and fore while on the phone. It didn't look as though the conversation was going well. Zaf half expected him to hurl the small phone across the room at any moment.

"Yeah?"

"Zaf."

"Look, you were missing and Harry blamed himself. Not for the first time I know. But Ruth, you have to stop insisting on putting yourself in the line of fire. You said it to me once before, you are not a field officer. You were never employed to go out into the field. And before you say it, I know Lucas and Adam would be dead if you hadn't. But we need our analyst in one piece. You didn't see what it did to him when we faked your death and you don't see what happens to him when you put yourself in danger."

"He worries about all his team." Ruth rested her head on one hand and looked at her friend.

"Yeah." Zaf agreed. It was common knowledge that Harry considered Section D just as much his family as his biological family. "But, Ruth I'm the same when Zoe does it. I know how scared he gets and it twists your guts to be that afraid for someone. To not know if you'll see the woman you love walk back in here or on a slab in the morgue."

"I know what that feels like." Ruth ran a hand through her hair. "Zaf."

"Then why do it to him? You already know you are the best analyst we have ever had and we have more than enough field officers for once."

"I know." Ruth sighed. "But sometimes it is only me that can go. Who else speaks Wu? Greek?"

"And that was a one-off case. Please Ruth, just start thinking of how much we need you here. How much he needs you."

"I will." She smiled slightly as Zaf squeezed her hand.

"And you really are ok?"

"No." Ruth answered honestly. She knew Zaf was her best friend, that there was no way he'd go running to the others if she didn't want him to. "My back is killing me. What is it with thugs and those big bloody boots? Why is it you men know exactly where to cause the most damage?"

"Not every man hits." Zaf reminded her. "You know that."

"Yeah." Ruth smiled slightly as she caught Harry's eye through the office window. "I know."

##########################

The doors to the lift opened to allow Ros and Lucas to leave. Ros stepped out ahead of Lucas and almost collided with Zoe.

"Is the Grid on fire?" She looked past the mousy haired spook to where Tariq and Malcolm were approaching. "And what are you two up to?"

"Ros." Malcolm smiled. "I, er I suggest you listen to Zoe."

"The bomb." Zoe interrupted before Ros or Lucas could say anything. "Anderson hasn't planted a bomb but I know who has."

"Go on."

"Margarete Spence." Zoe watched as Lucas nodded. He was finally beginning to see a picture emerging. "Harris' aunt."

"I know." Ros waited.

"Was wanted in France for buying illegal explosives. It looks like she got some into the UK. That she's working under Anderson's orders."

"He's paying her." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Probably." Tariq rocked back on his heels. "I've hacked her bank account. She is one well off woman."

"Ok." Ros looked at her junior officers before stepping past them and heading towards the sanctuary of the Grid. "Where is that bomb? And when is it going to blow?"

"Beth and Erin are with Spence now. Maybe they can get some information." Malcolm watched as his friend narrowed her eyes. "But from looking at the records the French have on her I would imagine it is somewhere with easy access and more than likely somewhere of religious significance."

"Anderson is too stupid to give her an exact location." Lucas sighed.

"He knows what she is capable of and probably wants to make it look like someone attacking the Christian religion so that he can capitalise on the sympathy vote. It wont be a Mosque or Temple. Isn't the Queen and the Prime Minister due to attend church services this week?" Ruth stated as she joined them. "I'll call Royal Protection, see if they've heard anything. GCHQ have to talk to me now."

"Come on." Ros turned and headed toward her own desk. Harry could still be seen pacing back and fore getting more and more angry. She grabbed her leather jacket before heading towards the Pod doors. "Keep me informed. I want to know what the girls find out and can someone stop Harry before he has an aneurism?" Lucas glanced at Ruth who smiled slightly before jogging after his wife. He had a feeling detaining Anderson was only the beginning of their troubles.

#####################

A/N Don't like this chapter much but needed to move the story on and we haven't seen much of Ros lately. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Revelations**

Ruth walked towards the office, aware that Harry was still on the phone. She walked in without knocking as he turned to face her.

"Harry."

"Home Secretary." He mouthed. Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Ros and Lucas have gone after the bomb. Dimitri and Zaf have gone with them. Calum is still with Catherine in the Briefing Room. No one wants to disturb them." Harry ended the call and slammed the phone down on his desk.

"The man is an idiot."

"You think all politicians are."

"I haven't been proved wrong yet." He walked towards her. "What were you saying?"

"Ros and Lucas have gone after the bomb. Zaf and Dimitri are with them."

"We have a location?"

"Not exactly." Ruth sighed. "Erin and Beth are talking to Spence now." Harry couldn't help but notice how Ruth's eyes narrowed as she mentioned the woman that had held her prisoner.

"Ok."

"Harry?"

"Yes?" He watched as she wrung her hands together, her wedding ring twisting in her hands. "What is it? Ruth?"

"I am not going out into the field again." She stared at his tie. "I could have been killed this time. I really thought they were going to kill me. I know I've been held hostage in the past but I can't keep doing this. Gracie and Nick need me."

"I need you." Harry almost breathed the words out as he stepped impossibly close to her.

"I mean, should an op need someone to speak Wu or "

"Ruth. In the twelve years I've run this section that has only happened twice. I doubt it'll happen again." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that."

"You don't mind."

"No." Harry smiled at her. "I don't mind. We have more than enough field officers, but strangely enough only one analyst." Ruth nodded, one hand resting on his tie.

"I think Catherine and Calum are still in the Briefing Room."

"Really? Well Tariq can check on them. I am certainly not." Harry pulled a face as Ruth rolled her eyes.

"I." She paused as he tightened his hold on her. "I have to get back to work."

"Ok." He watched as she shook her head. He made no attempt to move his hands from her hips.

"Harry."

"Ok, ok." He kissed her briefly. "Go on." She stepped out of his hold and walked back towards her desk. Harry turned and picked up the phone once more, knowing he would have to pull a few strings to get Bomb Squad on his side.

######################

"Malcolm?" Lucas spoke, aware that the senior technical officer was listening to his conversations. "Anything?"

"Looking at Ruth's work I'd head towards something like a church or chapel. Somewhere that has religious significance to the Christian Faith."

"Yes." Ruth spoke calmly. "Anderson wants to start a war. He saw the effect the Irish Troubles had on the Protestant and Catholic religions and I think he is trying to replicate that with the Christian and just about every other religion on the planet. He wont attack a Mosque, Temple or Synagogue. He wants Christianity to be seen as a victim."

"Oh I do love a well thought out Nutter." Ros deadpanned as she pushed her foot on the accelerator.

"Where are we going?" Zaf asked as he followed her a car behind.

"St Paul's." Lucas suggested. "It's easily the highest profile place of religious significance I can think of."

"And a prominent tourist attraction." Dimitri huffed. "This just gets better and better."

"Welcome to my world." Ros snapped as she swung the car to the left. She just hoped she was wrong.

##############

Calum stared at his fiance and waited. He knew Catherine had only been trying to protect Charlie and Ruth but he still couldn't believe she had willingly gone to see her ex boyfriend. Catherine sighed heavily before standing and running a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair.

"I'm going to go." Catherine decided. "I'm tired. Gray will let me crash at his for the rest of the night. Now Harris is in custody I suppose I don't need the safe house."

"Suppose not." Calum agreed. Catherine nodded before heading towards the door. She was on the verge of tears but knew she had noone else to blame but herself. "Cath."

"Yeah?"

"Marry me. Please? If you still want to." Calum tripped over his words. Catherine smiled slightly.

"We're engaged."

"Yeah but let's just find somewhere and get married. As soon as we can. Just a couple of witnesses, Rosie will have to be there and Charlie but just a couple of others. Let's just do it."

"What brought this on?" Catherine had been convinced he would end their relationship once he knew what had gone on between her and Harris.

"I don't want to loose you." He answered honestly. Catherine sighed.

"You're not going to loose me." She crossed the room to him and almost fell into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm stared at the computer screen while Tariq followed Ros and Lucas on CCTV. He tried to anticipate where they were headed and manipulate the cameras so he could see them the moment they appeared. Ruth leant over his shoulder watching her friends' prgress towards 's Catherdral. She knew Harry was watching her while he talked to the Commander of the Bomb Squad on the phone.

"Ros." Ruth spoke to her friend. "It's going to be somewhere that will have the most impact."

"Guessed that."

"Yeah." Ruth closed her eyes for a moment, the world around her spun for a moment and she tightened her grip on the back of the chair. There was no way she was going to take any attention away from the job at hand. Erin and Beth were with the woman in the cells while Adam and Alec were trying to interview Anderson hoping for a better result than Ros and Lucas had achieved. She swallowed hard and tried not to think about the nausea overwhelming her. Everyone else was working the case and she was sure she was not going to let them down.

"Ruth." She looked up as Calum called her name.

"Hi."

"Oh my God." Calum was at her side as she slumped forward, scooping her up and half running with his future step mother in law in his arms towards Harry's office. Ruth's head lolled to the side, her body limp in Calum's arms. Catherine swore as she saw her father open the office door as the guilt at her step mother's fate threatened to overwhelm her.

#############################

A?N Please review. What is wrong with Ruth? Will the team find the bomb? More soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Waiting Game**

Harry stared straight ahead, knowing that he should have seen this coming. Ruth had been drugged, even Mike had told him to keep an eye on her. Shaking his head, he thought about what Nick would say, about how he was going to explain things to Graham and Gracie. Shaken from his thoughts he felt a hand on his arm.

"Dad."

"Catherine, love." He closed his eyes as he saw his daughter stare at him.

"I called Graham, told him to stay with the kids. Terri has put Gracie and Charlie to bed. Nick wanted to wait up for you and Ruth but he's fallen asleep in front of the tv."

"Graham shouldn't let him do that." Harry sighed just as a young nurse appeared in the doorway of the A&E waiting room.

"Family of Ruth Pearce?"

"Here." Catherine raised a hand and walked towards the brunette nurse.

"Dr Barrett has asked to talk to the family. Are you?"

"I'm her step daughter and this is my dad." Catherine watched as the nurse nodded. Her father remained silent, expecting the worst. _How much more before our luck runs out? How much more can Ruth and I take? God, please don't let me lose her._

"Harry." Mike walked into the room. "Calm down."

"I am perfectly calm." Harry gritted out through his teeth.

"I know you. You'll be no good to Ruth in this state."

"How is she?" Catherine sat next to her father.

"We've got her on some painkillers." Mike explained. "It looks like the drugs she was given when she was taken have damaged her kidneys. That along with the beating she took."

"Oh my God." Catherine closed her eyes as they filled with tears. "I am so sorry."

"This is not your fault." Harry stated calmly. "Her kidneys?"

"We're waiting for blood tests to come back. They shouldn't take too long but we will know more when the lab has the results for us."

"Can I see her?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Mike got to his feet. "Follow me."

###############################

"Ros." Lucas sat next to her as she drove through the busy city centre. The Cathedral was at least another twenty minutes away and Ros just knew that was the target. She pushed her foot on the accelerator and hoped she would be fast enough.

"Yeah."

"This device. It's going to be big enough to take out half of London. Harris isn't known for his class, it's going to be big and grab as much attention as possible." He glared at the traffic ahead, cursing the bus that had tried and failed to pull out in front of them. The rain whipped around the small pool car as Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Better make sure it's found and disarmed then. Alec and Adam were going to have another go at Anderson."

"Yeah." Lucas nodded. "Why do I get the feeling he's in this over his head? That he's given Harris and his Auntie the money and they've gone out and done this."

"All in the name of religion." Ros spat.

"In blaming another religion for what is happening today. You watch, if this goes off there will be a backlash. Just like Anderson wanted."

"It's going to be a security nightmare." Ros braked hard before swinging the car through the junction towards the Cathedral. "Every Muslim, Jew or any non-Christian religion are going to be in the firing line for anyone with half a brain missing and a grudge."

"And Anderson can be there to fuel the hatred." Lucas agreed as she pulled the car to a halt behind Zaf and Dimitri's pool car.

"Not today." Ros glared as she left the car to find the others.

#######################

"Harry." Ruth smiled slightly as Harry walked into the hospital cubicle.

"If you say you are fine, then."

"Ok." Ruth held out her hand for him as he sat beside her. "The blood tests aren't back yet but the painkillers are amazing. So if being out of pain is fine then I'm fine."

"Ruth. Last time you collapsed. In that café with Lexie. Or who we thought to be her."

"I was pregnant but totally unaware of it. No, Harry. I asked the nurse to do a pregnancy test. Gracie is our miracle." She smiled sadly. "And do you really think we'd cope with two babies under one year old and a teenager at home?"

"Of course." He kissed her. "There is nothing we can't do together."

"Harry." Ruth held his hand as he sat back down.

"You were sedated."

"Ketamine. Well, it looks like Ketamine was involved in it but the other compounds wont show up on the bloods now. Mike did take a sample when he checked me over so we should have them back today."

"You didn't tell me."

"You had enough to worry about with Catherine. I was just relieved that you found me."

"Me too." He sighed. "I did think that when you said you didn't want to go in the field anymore it would be an end to waiting for you in these places."

"I'm sorry." Ruth sighed as she rested her head back against the pillow. "I'm."

"It's ok." Harry kissed her hand. "Ruth, it's ok."

################################

"Are you sure about this?" Dimitri asked as Lucas and Ros joined them.

"No." Ros snapped. "But we don't have any better ideas. You and Zaf stop them letting tourists in. I don't care how just clear the building." She walked in as Zaf raised an eyebrow. Dimitri smirked before lifting an elbow and breaking the fire alarm glass. Seconds later the place was empty as staff and tourists alike hurried out of the building.

"Simple but effective." Dimitri smiled as Zaf shook his head.

"Until the fire engine turns up."

"Oh yeah." He walked through the building towards the back where Ros and Lucas were already searching. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

###############

"This really is intolerable." Malcolm ran a hand over his face as Zoe handed him a mug of tea. "Thank you."

"Any news?"

"Catherine called. Ruth is having tests. She was stood right behind me, how did I not see what was going on? Thank God Calum was here. If she had caught her head on the desk." He left the thought hang in the air.

"It's Ruth." Zoe sighed. "She is never going to be able to admit when she isn't well. She's just so private."

"Yeah." Tariq agreed. "Even when Jo died she kept everything to herself."

"I wouldn't know about that." Zoe snapped.

"Well she did." Tariq narrowed his eyes. He knew Zoe was Ruth's friend but he didn't like the way she seemed to take everything so personally. Jo had been his friend and she had died. He didn't care what Zoe knew or didn't know about that time. Malcolm closed his eyes as Beth walked back on to the Grid.

"That woman." She shook her head. "That woman is a pig."

"And that is being reserved." Malcolm huffed. "How dare Anderson use religion as a front for this? My father would roll in his grave."

"He wants to cause as much trouble as possible." Beth ran a hand through her hair. "I just spent an hour with Spence, she is vile. Seemed proud of the fact she took Ruth from under our noses. I was beginning to wonder if Erin was going to hit her."

"Wouldn't blame her if she did." Zoe huffed. Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Well, really."

"He paid her to bring explosives into the UK. To bomb various places of religious significance so that a religious conflict could be started here. He really believes that his way is the only way. From what she told me it was nothing like what I was taught at Sunday School."

"Sunday School?" Tariq laughed. "You went to church."

"Don't start." Beth raised an eyebrow. "I fancied the vicar's son."

"Oh my word." Malcolm sighed, wondering what on Earth he had to contend with now.

"Malcolm?" His attention snapped back to the comms.

"Zaf?"

"How would you defuse this? Sending you a picture now."

"Oh dear." Malcolm sighed. "Oh dear."

##################################

"Ruth." Mike walked into the hospital room. "We have your blood tests back."

"Ok." Ruth tightened her hold on Harry's hand. "Can I go home then?"

"Ah."

"Ruth." Harry squeezed her hand.

"You were poisoned. It seems that Ketamine was used. As was morphine, which was probably why you weren't in a great deal of pain at the time. We also found a trace of benzodiazepine in your blood."

"Tranquilizers and painkiller." Ruth stated as Harry frowned.

"Yes."

"Well? What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"We can treat it. None of them are fatal." Mike watched as relief washed over Harry's face. Ruth nodded. "You need another bag of Saline, then a scan of your kidneys. If they are ok then I will let you go home."

"If not?" Harry asked

"I'll refer you to nephrology." Ruth swore under her breath. "Either way, I don't see a problem with you going home. You must rest."

"Rest?"

"She will."

"How? We are in the middle of a case. Catherine is in trouble, I've got a teenager, a toddler and a baby in the house with Catherine and Graham. Not to mention the cats and Scarlett. I barely have time to turn around at the moment."

"If you can't rest at home we'll admit you." Mike stated simply. Harry smirked, knowing that would swing any argument.

"I'll rest. It'll be fine." She watched as Mike raised an eyebrow and left the room. The nurse walked back in moments later and wheeled Ruth away for her scan. It seemed all Harry could do was wait.

########################

A/N please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**BANG!?**

The fire alarm rang in his ears as he jogged down the ornate steps of the Cathedral wondering where Tariq and Dimitri were. He had heard the panicked voice of Malcolm on the comms and knew that they were in serious trouble.

"Ros?"

"There." She nodded across the marble floor of the Cathedral. Dimitri could be seen staring at what looked like a small matchbox taped to the wall. "Not exactly subtle." She walked towards the others, keeping her pace steady; hoping it would have the same effect on her nerves.

"Malcolm?" She tapped her ear. "What is this?"

"That." Lucas frowned. "That is not good."

"Gathered that." Ros snapped as Zaf looked up. "Trigger, detonator? Too small for the actual device."

"It's." Malcolm paused. "It's the trigger, made in the former Soviet Union I would think."

"If you mention the name Gavrik." Ros narrowed her eyes, remembering the trouble the skinny red-head had caused her friend. Whatever had happened between Ruth and Ros was water under the bridge. There was no way she was going to relive past mistakes and even thinking about the bony, hard faced terrorist made her stomach turn.

"No no. Well, Ilya had fingers in some very distasteful pies." Malcolm sighed. "No this looks like something from the terrorist groups in Moscow."

"And Spence woman has been known to travel." Dimitri glared. "Never mind the critiques, how do we stop it?"

##################

"Ruth." Harry brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "You do not have to go back to the Grid."

"I do." She slipped off the hospital trolley. "I am ok."

"Ruth." Harry was begining to lose patience with her. He knew she felt responsible for what happened at the Grid but he needed her to be safe. "You heard what Mike said. Quite frankly I do not relish the prospect of being a single Dad and a widow? What would I tell the kids? Sorry but Mum is dead because she couldn't be arsed to look after herself?"

"Harry!"

"Well? What would you have me tell them?" Harry watched and hated himself when her eyes filled with tears.

"I am going to rest. And I am going to see Nick and Gracie grow up. But I also want to catch the scum that put me in here."

"We have."

"Harry, you know arresting Spence is just the beginning. Anderson may be deluded but he is clever."

"I never disputed that." Harry watched as she looked away.

"They knew I was MI 5. They killed his wife. They knew she was meeting me." She paused while Harry watched her. She knew he was still worried but she had to get back to the Grid. "For my own peace of mind. I have to go back to work. I promise no more field work. Hannah was murdered for a reason."

"Ruth."

"Harry." She smiled slightly as he stepped nearer to her.

"I thought this was it. I thought our luck was running out."

"No." Ruth held his gaze, knowing his worst nightmare was that something would rip them apart. "I told you, you are stuck with me."

"Good." He kissed her forehead just as his phone bleeped.

"Tariq." Ruth sighed as she slipped the phone out of his jacket pocket. "He's worried."

"He's always worried."

Ruth frowned as she read the text message. Biting her bottom lip she got off the bed and walked towards the door. "Harry, we have to go. Ros has found the bomb and Zoe thinks she has found something."

"Great." Harry closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he had lost the argument.

################

"Lucas." Calum leant over Tariq's shoulder. "We need to take that cover off."

"Yeah." Lucas sat in front of the small device. Dimitri ran a hand over his face as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "No offence but it's times like this I wish Beth was here."

"Thanks." Dimitiri pulled a face.

"Sorry mate but Beth has a better track record with these things than either you or Zaf." Lucas smirked as Zaf raised an eyebrow. Ros narrowed her eyes.

"I told you two to clear the building."

"We did." Zaf looked around.

"Really? Well, who the Hell is playing silly buggers over there?" Ros nodded to where a skinny young man slipped behind a marble pillar.

"Er?" Dimitri rested his hand on his gun as Zaf stepped straight ahead. "After you?"

"Dim, I can see what Lucas means." Zaf raised an eyebrow. "Lets go and make friends." He walked away, knowing that Lucas and Ros would stay with the bomb whatever happened.

"Shit." Ros snapped her attention back to the small device. "Malcolm? There's smoke coming out of it."

"Gently." Malcolm kept his eyes on the screen in front of him. Calum swore profusely. "Even the slightest movement at the wrong time will set this off."

"What? Like its safe at the moment? Come on Malcolm."

"Gently remove the cover. I have to see what the wires have been configured as. The groups we know associated with that dreadful woman all have their own explosive signitures. I need to see what this one is."

"Ok." Lucas tried to keep his voice steady. The sudden realisation that Amy and James could well become orphans filled his mind as he gently tried to remove the cover without getting burned, or worse. "Ros, get out of here."

"No." Ros didn't move an inch. Lucas had known she wouldn't.

"Ok, so now what?" Lucas asked as he placed the half melted plastic on the floor next to him.

"Ah."

"Malcolm. Do not say 'ah'. That is never good. Not from you." Ros kept her eyes on the diodes and electrodes in the small device in front of her."

"In this case, you are correct."

"Malcolm." Lucas gritted the words out as he stared at the small contraption.

"Do you have access to something which may act as insulation while emmiting a frequency that can counteract the signal from the device?"

"What?" Lucas glanced at Ros.

"Microwave." Calum's voice came through the comms. "Do you have access to a microwave?"

"Not really we are in a Cathedral." Ros snapped.

"What about the break room for staff? They have to have somewhere. Find it and a microwave."

"And how long do we cook small, explosive devices that may or maynot set off a chain of other explosives?" Ros bit her lip at the sarcasm in Lucas' voice. It seemed being married to her had had an effect on his personality.

"Oh about two minutes should do it." Malcolm replied. "Now get a move on."

####################

A/N More soon x


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine. Only one review for the previous chapter :-( so hope you like this one more. Nearly at the end now.**

**Microwave Meals?**

Zaf's trainers bounced along the marble floor as he chased the much younger man further into the building. He knew that the fire alarms had worked for most people but had no idea why the teenager hadn't run outside when the alarm was activated. Dimitri yelled as he caught up with the boy, rugby tackling him to the floor.

"Get off."

"No." Dimitri huffed as he pulled the young man to his feet. "C'mon, up you get."

"What's your name?" Zaf asked as he caught up with the pair.

"Eh?"

"What's your name?" Zaf stared at him. For a moment he worried that his son would grow up to be like the surly teenager in front of him.

"I don't have to tell you anything." He struggled against the half nelson Dimitri had got him in.

"We'll see about that." Dimitri marched him out of the building, aware that Lucas and Ros were still with the bomb.

###########

Stan looked up as Beth and Erin walked towards him. He could see both women were angry.

"Ladies." He nodded as Beth ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

"Hi."

"Have you seen Catherine Pearce? Harry's daughter?" Erin asked as Stan shook his head.

"Not today. Last I saw she was with your friend. The computer guy."

"Calum." Beth smiled slightly. "Good. Ok, thanks Stan."

"No problem Flower." He turned back to his monitor while both women walked back towards the Grid. He had no idea what Section D were working on this time, and wasn't sure he wanted to know.

#################

Harry stared at the CCTV footage of the Cathedral as his heart began to pound. Ruth stood next to him staring at the screen while Tariq typed furiously on the computer keyboard in front of him.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry addressed Malcolm.

"No." Malcolm frowned.

"Malcolm." Ruth took in a sharp intake of breath while the image on the screen changed to show Dimitri and Zaf leaving the building with the hoody wearing teenager. "Who's that?"

"I'll run a facial recon." Calum frowned as the Pod doors whooshed open. Beth jogged towards them, frowning when she saw the monitor filled with Dimitri and the boy.

"No need to run that." Beth frowned. "I know who he is."

"Who?" Ruth turned to face the other woman.

"I came across him when I was freelance. Michael Fairwater, works for the local drug dealers. No idea what he would be doing involved in this. I'll talk to him when the guys bring him in. If that's ok?" She looked at Harry, suddenly self conscious.

"Ok." Harry nodded. His brow furrowed in thought. "How is he involved in this?"

"I'll do some digging." Ruth turned back to her computer, afraid to ask Erin and Beth what had gone in the Interview Room. She had a feeling she really didn't want to know. Harry watched her for a moment, more worried than ever as the garish light of the computer screen highlighted her features. He turned away, not wanting her to know he was still worried but knew she would sense it anyway.

##############

"A microwave." Lucas muttered as he walked around the Cathedral.

"Here." Ros nodded towards a door labelled 'Staff Only.' Lucas nodded once, hoping that it was the staff room rather than just a janitor's cupboard. He followed her towards it, aware he wa carrying an explosive that would kill anyone within a ten-mile radius should it be activated. For a moment his thoughts to Connie and how she had eventually saved them all. Ros pushed on the door, relieved to find it unlocked and abandoned. She stepped aside as Lucas carried the bomb past her and headed towards the small microwave in the corner of the room.

"Seems even the Church has moved into the 21st century." He smiled slightly as he opened the door. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Microwave meals were around in the 20th Century too."

"Yeah, but the church only being ten years behind everyone else isn't bad." He gingerly placed the small device on the plate and closed the door. "How long did Malcolm say?"

"Two minutes." Ros stared at the door of the old-fashioned microwave. Lucas pressed the time in and stepped back. Ros looked around and tugged Lucas' sleeve. Seconds later they were behind a metal filing cabinet waiting for the ominous ping of the microwave. Lucas closed his eyes, knowing that Ros would be furious that he was about to break the carefully laid boundaries of their work/life relationships. He pulled her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around him and let him hold her.

"Ros I." He held her tightly as she closed her eyes. Seconds later the room shook around them and the air filled with smoke."

#######################

"Shit!" Dimitri flinched as the world shook around them. The teenager he had detained reacted surprisingly quickly, getting to his feet and starting to run. Seconds later it was Zaf's turn to drag him back.

"You are starting to get annoying." He tapped his ear piece, relieved that he could still hear Ruth and the others back on the Grid. "I think we need a clean up team."

"Already on the way." Beth stated. "Just get that kid back here. Tell him we may have a little family reunion planned."

"What?" Dimitri coughed.

"Just trust me, Sailor Boy. Tell Michael there that it's about time he stopped doing Daddy's dirty work for him." She cut the connections just as the Pods whooshed open to reveal Adam and Alec walking back in. Both men looked equally annoyed. Harry turned to them.

"Good news, gentlemen."

"Harris is a piece of low lying scum."

"Tell me something I don't know." Harry countered. "I have the French clambering for Spence back, two operatives in the field involved in an explosion and a dead woman in the morgue. All the while it seems Anderson's disciples are intent on starting a religious war."

"And we have one head case in the interview rooms that is insisting he wont talk."

"What?" Ruth turned. "He hasn't said anything?"

"Only one sentence since we sat down." Alec narrowed his eyes. "He wants to talk to Catherine."

"Over my dead body." Harry barked.

"Catherine." Calum closed his eyes. "She's not even here."

"Irrelevant." Adam snapped. "Harris is being moved to New Scotland Yard in the next ten minutes."

"Fine, get down to bomb site. I need to know if I have to tell two children their parents are never coming home." Harry kept his voice steady as Adam nodded. Ruth closed her eyes and swore, knowing that in all likelihood Lucas and Ros had run out of luck.

#############################

It was dark. That was the first thought that came to Ros' mind as she forced her eyes open. She was shivering slightly as Lucas groaned beneath her.

"Lucas." She mumbled. The air around her seemed to clear.

"Two minutes may have been an over estimation." Lucas groaned, aware that his ribs were probably broken.

"Cooking never was your strong point."

"We're not dead." Lucas opened his eyes. "That has to be a bonus."

"Depends what day of the week it is, and who you are asking." She pushed herself away from Lucas as he smirked. "These people are really getting on my nerves." She looked around the destroyed room and narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, lets go home." Lucas offered her his hand as he stood, not surprised when she didn't take it.

######################

"Catherine!" She stopped in her tracks as she reached the reception area of Thames House. Charlie had been happy to stay with Graham when she arrived, so she had made her way back to the Grid. For some reason she seemed to feel safer there and wanted to help. Stan nodded in her direction as she turned to face the voice that called her name.

"Catherine. Baby." She narrowed her eyes and stood her ground, unaware that Stan was calling the Grid.

#################

"Ruth Pearce." Ruth stated as she answered the phone. "What! Stan, are you sure? Sorry, of course you are." She got to her feet just as Calum did the same. "We have to get downstairs. Harris has Catherine."

"Over my dead body." Harry barked before marching out of the Grid. Calum followed behind as Ruth paused for a second.

"Go." Malcolm stated. "I'll keep trying to get hold of Ros and the boys."

Ruth nodded before almost running out of the pods.

#####################

A/N not much more left. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Haunted**

Ruth was not a natural runner but that seemed to be forgotten as she made her way out of the Pods with Harry and Calum on her heels. She caught her breath as Harry reached the lift.

"Ruth." Calum spoke calmly as Harry almost punched the call button. She could see the younger man was itching to run down the stairs. The lift would be quicker but knowing that didn't help. "What did Stan say? Word for word."

"That we better get down to reception." Ruth stepped into the lift, almost catching her skirt in the door. "My oldest girl was in trouble. Stan knows she's my step daughter not my daughter."

"And the difference is? Family is family." Calum stated calmly. Harry smiled slightly, knowing the younger man was right.

"Harris is being transferred to New Scotland Yard today."

The lift doors whooshed open as Harry caught sight of his daughter glaring at her former boyfriend. For a moment it was all he could do not to rush over there and punch the living daylights out of the man. Ruth's hand on his arm stopped him moving.

"She's ok." Ruth sighed. Calum nodded once before walking over to the pair.

"Cathy baby."

"Catherine." She corrected. "Catherine Jane Pearce."

"You got me wrong, babe."

"Oh so helping your bitch of an auntie kidnap my step mum and try to swap her for me was your way of showing me I got it wrong? That you are a decent bloke. Not the bloke that wanted me to have an abortion? Not the bloke that got me hooked on drugs."

"Free will baby, you got into the party lifestyle."

"True but you got me hooked. Turned me into a junkie. Now, I'm clean and I'm a mum. I'm nothing to you, not that I ever was."

"I wanna see my son."

"Yeah? And you've more chance of seeing the sun shine out of your arse." Catherine took a step towards him. "Because, Ryan I am not afraid of you any more. I have a beautiful son, a family that love and support us, a job I am actually good at and I love not to mention the best fiance a girl could wish for." She narrowed her eyes. "Now I have to pick _my son_ from the child-minders and give him his tea. Goodbye Ryan." She turned on her heel to see Calum smiling slightly at her. Ruth and Harry in the background, near Stan's desk.

"Why you rush down here?" Stan asked. Ruth smiled.

"I thought there might be trouble."

"She's a Pearce. She can handle herself." Stan nodded to where Catherine was hugging Calum. Harris was led away in handcuffs swearing and shouting at Catherine. Ruth squeezed Harry's hand.

"Don't." She glanced at her husband. "Catherine is ok, don't lower yourself to his level. We picked the pieces up once, we will again."

"Somehow I don't think there are that many pieces to pick up this time." Harry smiled slightly, watching his daughter. "Come on." He turned and led Ruth back to the Grid.

############

Ros was breathing heavily when she walked out of the Cathedral. Lucas watched her for a moment, unsure if she was really as ok as she said she was. He knew better than to ask. His ribs burned with every movement.

"Ros."

"Oh look, someone called the clowns in." Ros nodded towards where the police and fire service were parking their vehicles.

"Standard procedure."

"Is there a standard procedure for when MI 5 blow up a kitchen?"

"Probably not, but the way we are going there will be." Lucas smiled. Ros rolled her eyes before turning to see Adam and Erin pulling their car into the space behind the police car.

"You ok?" Adam asked. Ros narrowed her eyes before opening the passenger door at the back of the car. Erin turned to see her boss glaring out of the window.

"Dimitri and Zaf are on the way back to Thames House. Beth says she has run into their new friend before. In a past life."

"Could be useful." Lucas agreed.

"A break in the case." Ros shook her head. "Wonders will never cease." She glared straight ahead as Adam drove, a memory of another explosion at the forefront of her mind. There was no way she would admit it but somewhere in her memory she was stuck in a hotel, dragging a man down the corridor as the world erupted in flame and heat around them. She tugged on the sleeves of her jacket, hiding the scars caused by burning masonry on that day. A constant reminder of what had put her in ITU for three weeks.

"Ros." Lucas glanced at her.

"When Beth questions the kid I am going with her."

He nodded, there was no way she would discuss anything apart from the case. He held her gaze, knowing he was one of the few people who could read the real Ros Myers.

#############################

Beth rested her head back against the desk knowing her friends would soon be back on the Grid. Memories of Fairwater were at the forefront of her mind. She couldn't help but wonder how the young boy had been caught up in Anderson's scheme.

"Beth?" Tariq looked across at her. "How do you know this kid?"

"Honestly." Beth turned to face him, her finger tracing the small scar across her forehead. "I have no idea. My memory isn't what it was but I know it was when I was in the private sector. And it was definitely before Lucas recruited me."

"I thought you recruited yourself?"

"It took some gentle persuasion." She smiled. Zoe rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Zaf and Dimitri will be here any second. I want to know if he remembers me."

"You think he will?" Zoe asked. "I mean if you barely recall the boy."

"He'll remember. Brain damage may have robbed me of some memories and landed me in speech therapy but Andrew Lawrence couldn't wipe everything out of my head. I know I came across him and I know it was in relation to work. What I can't remember is how."

#############

Harry walked towards the Grid, happy to leave Calum with Catherine. Ruth walked quietly at his side as they re-entered the lift. She pressed the button for the fifth floor which would take them back to the organised chaos they had just left.

"Ruth." Harry stepped impossibly close to her. "Thank you."

"For what?" She turned slightly. Hardly any space existed between them. Suddenly she was relieved there was no one else in the small lift. Harry's breath was warm on her neck as he rested a hand on her waist.

"Stopping me pulverizing that thug. I used to dream about making him pay for what he did to my little girl." He watched her close her eyes. Harry's temper was legendary but he always seemed to control it where she was. "Thanks to you I didn't stoop to his level. Once again you saved me." He kissed her neck as she turned to face the door.

"Harry." She sighed just as the lift paused on the fourth floor to allow three officers from Section C to enter the lift. Harry sighed before stepping back from his wife, aware that she wouldn't want them to be talked about, least of all by the stuffy officers of the technical section. She could see why Colin had been so keen to leave the moment he could so many years earlier.

"We'll carry on this discussion later." Harry smirked as she blushed a shade of red he hadn't seen on her in a long time.

#################

Zoe slammed the phone down on her desk just as Harry and Ruth walked back into the Grid.

"Where's Calum?"

"He'll be here shortly." Harry walked back toward his office without breaking stride.

"Ros and the others are just arriving." Tariq stated as he tapped a few keys. Ruth slipped her jacket off as Harry turned to face Zoe.

"What is it with the location reports?"

"We just had a coded warning. We stopped the Cathedral bomb but Anderson has planted others."

"Right." Harry nodded. "And these would be where?"

"No idea." Malcolm muttered. "I'm triangulating places of religious significance but it may take time."

"Which we don't have." Ruth guessed as Tariq and Beth looked away.

"Elizabeth." Harry turned to the blonde. "I suggest you and Dimitri talk to your friend." He saw Ros walk into the Grid about to protest. "Ros, with me." He turned and walked out of the Grid leaving no room for argument. Ros swore under her breath before following him.

##################

a/n more soon x


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Six Degrees of Separation.**

"Harry." Ros walked alongside him as he headed towards the interview room. "We still have a bomb out there. A coded warning has been phoned through. Zoe isn't the brightest star in the sky but even she can't get that wrong. I need to be out there looking for it, not having cosy little chats."

"I am aware of that." Harry paused before turning to face her. "What I am also well aware of is we have precious little intel on this case. We have been on the backfoot ever since that woman contacted Ruth."

"Harry." Ros narrowed her eyes. "We have already stopped a major explosion, although I think the Arch-Bishop may be a bit upset about the state of his kitchen."

"Yes, I was wondering how you and Lucas were going to explain that."

"I always was a terrible cook." Ros deadpanned before walking past him. Harry smirked before shaking his head and following her.

#########

"Beth." Dimitri watched as his girlfriend stared at the CCTV monitor. "Are you sure?"

"I have retrograde amnesia following a traumatic brain injury. I am not stupid." She hissed. Tariq raised an eyebrow but kept silent. He knew the hours Dimitri had spent at Beth's bedside waiting to see if she would pull through. He knew more about the effects of Andrew Lawrence's treachery than most people. Beth took a deep breath before turning to him. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"It's ok." Dimitri smiled weakly. "Come on, how do you know this boy?"

"That's just it. I know I picked him up when I was working a case in the private sector but I can't remember when or what is was in relation to. Only that his father was a person of interest."

"Do you remember the name of the boy's father?" Malcolm asked quietly. "Maybe Ruth or myself could look him up."

"It might help." Ruth tilted her head slightly as she watched the younger woman. Beth nodded.

"Yeah, good idea. Michael Fairwater's Dad." She paused as she racked her brains. "Wilson Fairwater. I remember it because I thought it a bit strange to have a surname as a first name. I mean who calls a kid Wilson?" She shook her head. "Must have been fun at school." She smiled slightly.

"Right." Beth looked up as Ruth spoke. "Harry and Ros have gone after Anderson and I have to stop the French trying to get that infernal woman back so the sooner you get to talk to this boy the better."

"Ok, ok." Beth pushed her chair away from the desk. "Why am I wishing I was out in the field with Erin and the guys right now?"

"Don't." Zoe sighed. Dimitri ushered his girlfriend out of the Pods before Zoe could continue.

##################

Erin looked out over the busy pigeon filled Trafalgar Square and waited for her contact to arrive. She had a strange feeling she was on a wild goose chase. Rested her head back against the monument she pretended to be distracted by a busker murdering one of her favourite Blondie songs.

"Evening."

"I don't think I can ever listen to Sunday Girl in quite the same way ever again." She kept her eyes on the busker.

"He was singing a Beatles song earlier." The unkempt man shook his head sadly.

"I didn't ask you here to discuss his back catalogue." She was glad Malcolm and Calum had insisted she wore a wire. Adam sat in a car a few feet away listening to what was going on and she knew her friends back at the Grid could easily see her on CCTV if they needed to.

"No you didn't." The soft Irish tones of the man next to her lulled her into a false sense of security for a moment.

"Max, what do you know about this business with Anderson and some religious ideologists?"

"I keep my ear to the ground."

"I pay well." She turned to look at him. The young man looked ten years older than he really was. Drugs and alcohol had ravished his youth so a young man in an old man's body sat next to her. "Please don't tell me you are still taking that shit."

"Times are hard and friends are few." He shrugged. Erin handed him a £20 note. "Anderson is an idiot. His wife was the brains but she just let him do what he wanted. He was always in trouble but then the man only went and got himself saved. Saved? God saved that low life drug dealing scumbag." He shook his head.

"Dougie." Erin paused.

"Anyway if that man is a Christian then I am a Man Utd supporter."

"So? What is he up to?"

"Money." Erin's eyes lit up. She knew he was telling the truth. "That is what he really cares about. That's why he set up this scam. He wants people to think he is the new Messiah. Now excuse me but when I went to Sunday School the Holy Trinity did not include a drug dealer that murdered his wife."

"God moves in mysterious ways." Erin sighed as Dougie sipped his drink.

"Aye." He agrees. "But Anderson is fucking predictable. Wind in people who are too stupid or too isolated and desperate to ask questions on the proviso he can lead them to God's right hand and milk them of their money, peace of mind and self esteem on the way. Pretty good front for someone who wants to destroy the way of life we have today."

"It's all a front?" Erin watched Dougie as he nodded.

"Knew you were bright. He murdered his wife and dumped the poor cow in the river. He is a racist thug, intent on starting a religious civil war in this country. He already has the ears of certain people in Westminster."

"Who?"

"I have no idea." Dougie stood up. "But find out who, it may be the difference between peace and World War 3." He walked away as Erin swore under her breath. She knew the ex army man had fallen on bad times but his intel was always reliable. She got to her feet, ignored the busker and headed to where Adam was waiting for her.

##############

"This coded warning makes no sense at all." Ruth pushed her chair away from her desk in frustration. She desperately wanted to be at home with Harry and the children, not stuck on the Grid trying to make the impossible possible. She walked away from her desk for a moment before turning back to the computer. "Come on Ruth. Think."

"Read it aloud." Tariq suggested.

"Ok." Ruth nodded. "The infidel will be pushed back. The true believers will be righteous and those that seek to stop the truly righteous will be isolated. Peace be upon those who shine, death to the non believers."

"He is not a Christian." Malcolm snapped.

"I know that much." Ruth sighed. "He is a terrorist and he is currently in the interview room with Harry and Ros so who sent this? And why?"

"Keep Anderson's work going?" Tariq suggested. "A disciple who thinks blowing anyone who worships a different way should be blown to pieces?"

"Could be." Ruth ran a hand through her unruly brown curls. "What if? Oh God." She closed her eyes. "Please be wrong."

"You? Wrong?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Zo, can you cross match all the details we have on Anderson and Wilson Fairwater? See if anything jumps up."

"Sure." Zoe nodded. "Why?"

"A hunch. I think Beth must have mentioned the case because something is jarring in the back of my mind." Ruth focused on the screen in front of her. Zoe nodded as she tapped the names into the computer.

"Yeah, but your hunches tend to be spot on." Zoe stated as she waited for the files to load.

################

"Anything?" Adam looked up as Erin slid into the passenger seat.

"The coded warning was serious." Erin glared out over the London street.

"We have to treat it as if it is."

"Yeah." Adam put the key in the engine as he nodded. He felt sick but knew he had o force the anger back down. "My great-grandfather was killed in WW2."

"Not following." Erin frowned.

"He fought so people could live freely. Scum like Anderson want to abuse that. They want to destroy people's free will. He's just using religion to do it." Adam pushed his foot to the accelerator as they headed through the busy London streets. Erin fell silent knowing Adam was right.

################

"That coded warning didn't even give us a time frame." Tariq snapped. Ruth nodded.

"We weren't supposed to find it before it went off. The Cathedral was a distraction." She bit her lip. "Oh God."

"What?" Malcolm turned as Ruth got to her feet.

"I think I know where the bomb is."

##################

A/N More soon x Really unsure about this. Please review


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The Enemy Within.**

Ruth fought the urge to panic. She had to be wrong. There was no way Anderson was as insane as she thought. Suicide bombers were one thing but actually cranking that concept up a notch was insanity beyond belief.

"Ruth." Zoe stared at her.

"Get hold of whoever is still in the field and tell them to stay clear of Thames House. The bomb is here, we have to evacuate the building."

"Ruth." Zoe glanced at Malcolm only to see he was still on the phone. His eyes firmly fixed on Ruth she knew he believed what her friend was saying.

"The coded warning." Ruth explained. "It makes sense."

"It was sent after any of the suspects had ben arrested." Tariq stated. "You know that."

"I know and I hope to God I am wrong but I think the bomb is in Thames House and I think Anderson is the bomb."

############

Dimitri sat next to Beth as the young man was led into the Interview Room. The gangly teenager sat and stared at the two adults, smirking when he recognised Beth. Dimitri watched him. Most people interviewed at Thames House at least looked a little worried, guilty even. This young man seemed to have nothing to hide.

"You remember me?" Beth asked. The teenager nodded.

"You're the reason my father is serving life in Pentonville."

"Wilson is in prison." She paused. "Of course. The drug smuggling ring, 2008. How's your Mum? Still denying the old man had anything harder than Paracetamol?"

"Leave my Ma out of this."

"Ok, we're not here to reminisce over old times." Dimitri stepped in. Beth smiled slightly, relieved that her memory had returned slightly. The more she looked at the young man the more she remembered about the fateful case of the drug dealer that she had helped to put behind bars.

"Why are we 'ere? I ain't done nothing wrong. This is taking the mick."

"Do you know these men?" Dimitri slid the photographs of Anderson and Harris across the table as Michael pulled a face. His eyes stayed on Dimitri.

"No."

"Look at the photos." Beth pushed them further towards him.

"Why? So you can put another innocent man in prison?"

"No." Beth snapped. "So we can stop half of London being blown sky-high. That's why!" She narrowed her eyes at the boy opposite her. "This is about more than your petty bloody issues. People are going to die - some already have."

"You can't threaten me." The door swung open as Beth got to her feet. Dimitri turned to see Lee, Stan's newest sidekick. The look in his eyes told him not to argue with the young man.

"Lee?"

"Message from Lady Pearce."

He knew then that it was serious. No one called Ruth 'Lady Pearce' even though she was entitled to use the title. Beth frowned as she took the paper from Lee's hand.

"We go. Now." She grabbed Michael by the collar and dragged him out of the room. Michael protested as she dragged him to the waiting prison van. "You are going to have a nice little think at New Scotland Yard while I work out what the Hell is going on now."

#######################

"I spoke to Erin and Adam. They are tracking down a lead in the East End." Malcolm sighed, relieved that the pair were far enough away not to be affected. "Alec and Zaf are headed to the Yard to talk to Margarite and help with the investigation there. Messages have been sent to the Interview Rooms."

"Bugger that." Ruth walked out of the Pods with Tariq and Malcolm next to her. She knew the Grid would go into automatic lock down once the fire alarms were raised. She had to make sure the building was empty and that Ros and Harry knew they were sitting with a man full of explosives.

"I still don't get it." Tariq frowned. Malcolm sighed.

"Catherine and Calum?"

"At my house with the children." Ruth smiled slightly. "And I have every intention of being there tonight to put Gracie Jo to bed and help Nick with his homework."

"And you will." Malcolm sighed. "I also intend to see my wife at the end of today. So what do you suggest?" Tariq rolled his eyes before smashing the fire alarm point. A screeching alarm shook the walls as sprinklers soaked the three spooks where they stood.

"Tariq!" Ruth half laughed.

"Simple, yet effective."

"Not really." Malcolm ushered them both down the stairs. "If the fire alarm is activated everyone is released."

"Yeah."

"Everyone, Tariq. I think Anderson doesn't have the bomb. I think he is the bomb." Ruth gasped as her hair clung to her face. "We may have just allowed a walking, talking explosive to walk out of Thames House."

"Ah." Tariq visibly paled.

"Yes, ah." Malcolm ushered him out of the fire escape. Ruth looked around, desperate for any sign of Ros or Harry. Stan jogged towards her as she turned full circle.

"Ruth."

"Hi." She shivered visibly as he reached her.

"You'll catch your death, flower." He took his coat off and hung it from her shoulder.

"Anderson?" She looked at him. "Anderson was being interviewed by Harry and Ros."

"Yes." Stan nodded. "Ros booked the room." He sighed, aware that Lucas had disobeyed instructions to stay away from Thames House. "We've cleared the area. They must have finished and moved him before the fire alarm went off. In all the confusion." He shrugged his shoulders. Ruth closed her eyes.

"We had a coded warning. We thought the bomb was somewhere in London."

"Oh Flower." Stan closed his eyes. "I." The earth shook beneath them as Ruth felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Glass erupted around her as Lucas pulled her to the ground. Seconds later an eerie silence fell over the grounds of Thames House.

"Ros." Lucas whispered as he rolled onto his back to see the blown out windows of Thames House billowing smoke towards them. Ruth shook violently from cold and shock as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Harry." She got to her feet as Lucas followed her eye line.

"What the?" Tariq coughed, a small trail of blood running from his hairline to his chin. Malcolm shook his head and smiled.

"I think they worked it out." Malcolm sighed. "Tariq, you need that cut looking at."

"And the infidel will be silenced." Ruth mumbled. "How better to do that than make himself a martyr to all those idiots that hang off his every word. He gets what he wants by giving others a reason to do his dirty work for him." She closed her eyes as Harry, drenched to the skin reached them.

"Harry." She stared at him, taking in the drenched shirt, the tie that was hanging loose from his neck and the small cut above his eyebrow that allowed his blood to mix with the water from the sprinkers. He shrugged as she touched his face.

"He ate the explosives. He told us seconds before. Ros and I had time to get away but we couldn't get a message to anyone. There wasn't time." He held her hand to his face as she just stared, amazed that yet again he was alive and stood in front of her. "Ros saved my life." He stated simply before glancing across to where an equally soaked Ros was shivering in the early Feburary sun.

"How do you do it?" Lucas laughed as she raised an eyebrow. "How many explosions have you lived through?"

"More than most." She looked back at the building, aware that Bomb Squad and fire engines were now surrounding the building. "The shit is going to hit the fan now."

"Yeah." Lucas agreed, aware the political fallout was going to be a nightmare for Harry and Ros to negotiate. In that moment he couldn't care less. "In that case there is no reason why I can't do this."

"What?" She turned back to him a second before he pulled her into his arms.

"It's not over." Ros sighed as he held her. "It's not over."

#######################

A/N A little out of character for Lucas but then he had just thought his wife had been killed. Please review. I think I have maybe two chapters left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Message**

Harry smiled slightly as he caught Ruth's eye. He could see she was wearing Stan's coat and he knew she and the rest of the team that were on the Grid would be just as soaked.

"Nice fashion choice. Should I be worried about you, wearing men's clothes?" He teased slightly.

"Stan lent it to me. Nice and warm really." She smiled back.

"First Dimitri's denim shirt, now this." Harry pulled the collar nearer her neck.

"Needs must." Ruth held his gaze. "You said Ros saved your life."

"She did." Harry ushered her away from the gathering crowds. "Anderson is a lot faster than he looks."

"He?"

"Fortunately so is Ros." Harry smiled. "I think I underestimated the man but I think it was the other way around too. He knew exactly what he was doing. He told us he had eaten the bomb. That it was semtex and he intended to kill all the people who didn't follow him. When I challenged him he grabbed me, wouldn't let me go. Told us the bomb was on a timer." Harry paused. "Ros intervened. Just in time."

"She intervened?" Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Put it this way." Harry smirked. "If he hadn't just blown himself into seven million pieces he would be singing soprano for the forseeable future."

"Ah." Ruth smiled. "That always works."

##################

Ros peeled off the soaked shirt as Lucas watched. The scars on her back had faded but he knew it was the mental scaring that really did the damage. Skin was a lot easier to heal than the mind.

"Lucas, stop watching me." Ros chided as she picked up a clean, dry black shirt. He smiled slightly before crossing the room towards her. "Thank God Harry let us all come home. There is no way I could have stayed in that shirt all day."

"I think he could see having half the team off sick with pneumonia wasn't going to help anyone." Lucas stood in front of her. "And we have an hour or so before we have to pick up Amy and James."

"We do." Ros smiled as he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He sighed heavily as she pulled a face. "What is it?"

"You could have been killed."

"True." Ros whispered, the pain in Lucas' eyes obvious. "But I wasn't. I'm here." She smiled slightly as he nodded.

"He had his wife murdered."

"And dumped like a rag doll in the Thames." Ros agreed.

"How could he? How could he do that?" He closed his eyes. "He was supposed to be in love with her."

"Funny thing love." Ros stated. "He believed she was meeting Ruth to act as informant. Killing her and kidnapping Ruth would cover his tracks. That was more important than the love of his life."

"And now he's dead too."

"Ironic that." Ros swallowed hard. "Ruth said it was a coded warning. That she received it just before we sat down with Anderson. Someone out there is still working for him. This isn't finished. Just because we arrested three people doesn't mean he have the whole group. Maybe Anderson really was expendable?"

"Someone else is the mastermind?" Lucas questioned. "Anderson was just a lackey, a front."

"Probably." Ros glared at Lucas' shirt covered chest. "I think we should head back to the Grid."

"I knew you were going to say that." Lucas grumbled before following her our of their bedroom.

##########################################

Tariq hunched over the kitchen table in Malcolm and Sarah's modest kitchen. Calum sat next to him quietly cataloguing the various pieces of metal and diodes that were scattered across the table. Malcolm frowned as he studied another piece of tech through a magnifying glass.

"Are you sure you boys don't want me to cook?" Sarah rested her head against the door frame as she watched the men work. Calum shook his head, keen to get on with the job while Tariq smiled and shook his head.

"No thank you." Malcolm smiled at his wife. "I wont be much longer."

"Take as long as you need as long at it means the people that did this are no longer able to. What type of person turns themselves into a human bomb?"

"You'd be surprised."Calum sighed. "There are a lot of very strange people around here."

"You can say that again." Tariq snapped. Calum rolled his eyes hoping they'd get what little of the explosives they had found under control. Malcolm sighed heavily before turning back to Sarah.

"This case, it's complex."

"I can see that." Sarah smiled at him. "One question. Does Harry know you are all here working on this here?"

"Well." Tariq kept his eyes on the screen.

"He knows Tariq and I had to change, on account of being caught under the sprinklers." Malcolm explained. "I may have failed to mention that we were going to be working at home."

"Ah." Sarah smiled. "I thought as much." She turned and walked back into the living room where the dogs were settled in front of the fire.

##########################

"He's just a boy." Dimitri stated as Beth closed her eyes. The drive to New Scotland Yard even longer than usual due to the amount of traffic. He gripped the wheel knowing Beth would discuss her past with him more than she had to. It was just her way, what was gone was gone. It was only recently he realised he knew very little about Beth before her time in Thames House.

"Dimitri." Beth sighed. "Let me be the lead on this. I know you are more senior than me."

"It has nothing to do with that."

"And that you would rather have Erin here."

"No I wouldn't and it's nothing to do with seniority." Dimitri snapped. "He knows you. He's been up against you before and seems to have a grudge regarding you and his father."

"I helped put his Dad in prison." Beth nodded. "Only I barely remember it."

"Yeah. And as for Erin, we are mates. Same as you and Tariq or you and Zaf. Don't see me making comments about that."

"Dim." Beth sighed heavily. She knew that she had a tendency to just say things since Andrew Lawrence had tried to cave her head in. Tact seemed to be out the window. Dimitri stared out of the windscreen in silence as he tried to process what was going on with him and Beth. "I just meant Erin is better at this stuff than I am. I'm better in the field."

"Yeah." Dimitri sighed before pulling the car into the car park behind New Scotland Yard.

##################

Ruth threw the wet shirt in the laundry basket as Scarlet looked on bemused. Ruth's hair hung in damp curls and soaked the shoulders of the clean blouse she had put on. Harry was in the living room talking to the DG about the explosion in the bowels of Thames House. From the one side of the conversation she could hear it was clear that the DG was less than happy. She shook her head and tried not to think about how close she had come to loosing Harry again.

"Mum?"

"Nick. I thought you were going to Wes' for tea." Ruth turned to see the teenager stood in the doorway with a black eye, his school shirt torn.

"Oh my God." Ruth gasped, suddenly all thoughts of the Home Secretary and work flew from her mind. "Nick? Harry, get in here." She ushered Nick towards the kitchen table. Scarlet barked once before settling at the boy's feet.

"I'm ok."

"You don't look it." Harry stated as he walked in. "Nick I suggest you start talking."

"I fell."

"Nick, I lie for a living and I find liars for a living so don't even start with that one." Ruth glanced up at Harry. Catherine stood behind him holding a sleeping Grace.

"Good God, I never knew Mohammed Ali went to your school." Catherine snapped.

"Things just got out of hand, that's all. We didn't want any trouble." Nick looked at the floor. Catherine and Ruth exchanged glances. Catherine handed the baby to her father, knowing he couldn't yell if Grace was in his arms.

"I'll go and get Charlie." She turned and left the room.

"What got out of hand?"

"These lads were at the bus stop." Nick looked away. "I was with Wes and Molly."

"The three amigos." Harry rolled his eyes.

"This lad started calling Molly names." Nick looked up. "So Wes told him to do one. Then they started calling Catherine and Mum and Carrie. Molly wanted to call her step dad but we got away. Things got a bit physical. Before you ask I have no idea who they were. They weren't in uniform but they looked too old to go to school."

"Are Wes and Molly ok?" Ruth asked. Nick nodded.

"Yeah. Molly was livid. I thought she was going to explode. Wes has a few bumps and bruises. This one guy, he pushed me up against the wall. Said it was a message, people get hurt when you stick your nose in other people's business. He said I was to tell you to stay away from what doesn't concern you. He never said what it was. Wes got him off me." Ruth looked down to see the bloodied knuckles on Nick's hand. Her gut twisted in anger.

"Violence solves nothing."

"Mum." She looked back up.

"I know. I'm just glad you and the others are ok. I'll call Adam." She got to her feet, knowing Harry would want to talk to Nick out of her ear shot. She was shaking with anger by the time she got through to Adam.

"Ruth?"

"Have you spoken to Carrie or Wes?"

"No." Adam paused. "It's rugby practice tonight." He looked around the street, his mobile pressed to his ear.

"Well, both Wes and Nick are missing rugby tonight." Ruth sighed. "They were attacked on their way to practice with Molly."

"What?" Adam felt his blood run cold.

"They're fine but shaken up." Ruth explained. "Adam, Nick told me one of the men told him it was a message to us. People get hurt when we stick our noses into things. I think it's Anderson's cronies coming at us through the children."

"Mistake." Adam glared. "No one uses my kids."

"Exactly. I'm not exactly impressed either. So far two of mine have been attacked."

"Gracie-Jo? Is the baby ok?"

"She's fine." Ruth smiled. "More than fine but I meant Nick and Catherine."

"You do realise you just said Catherine was yours?" Adam smiled.

"Family is family." Ruth sighed. "Blood has nothing to do with it really. Look, I'm going to head back to Thames House with Harry and the kids. I'll arrange for a safe house. Any news on the others?"

"No." Adam shook his head, despite her being unable to see him. "Alec and Zaf were heading to New Scotland Yard but I've had no contact with them since."

"I've got to go." Ruth hung up as she heard Harry and Nick talking quietly. It seemed Harry's subtle interrogation skills were working wonders compared to her full on outraged-mother approach. "Harry?"

"It's ok." He looked up and smiled. "I think it's time we went to Thames House. Messages like this deserve some sort of reply." He got to his feet just as Gracie began to stir. Ruth nodded once, knowing just because Anderson was dead there was no way the case was over.

#########################

A/N More soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer not mine

Fear

Adam ended the call to Ruth and stared out over the street. He felt sick. Someone had threatened Wes, had shaken him up and hurt his friends. He turned when he heard Erin call his name.

"I have to call Carrie."

"What's happened?"

"These goons have made this personal." He hissed as Erin stepped nearer.

"Adam, they kidnapped Ruth and threatened Catherine. I think that means it always has been personal."

"As far as Harris was concerned." Adam agreed. The wind whipped up and he couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine. "Now Anderson's little friends have taken to beating up schoolkids."

"What?" Erin glared at him.

"If I were you I'd check on Rosie and your mum. I'm going to ring Carrie." He pulled his mobile out, relieved that she answered on the first ring.

###############

Carrie held a cold compress to Wes' eye and answered her mobile with her free hand. She was furious that Wes had been attacked but also slightly proud of him for standing up for Molly, who despite being the same age as the boys was considerably smaller in size. Molly sat next to Wes, bouncing a happy Isabella on her knee.

"Adam." Carrie let Wes hold the cold peas to his forehead. "He's here, we're waiting for Molly's step dad to pick her up." She walked into the kitchen, glad that Amy and James were playing quietly with Emma and Danny in the living room. It seemed everywhere she looked was children and she couldn't be happier about it. "He's fine. Shaken up and a couple of bruises but he's fine."

"Don't answer the door to anyone who isn't Section D."

"Adam." Carrie closed her eyes. She knew enough about her husband's job to know when something was seriously wrong. "This wasn't something as mundane as a teenager sticking up for his girlfriend, was it?"

"No." Adam paused. "No, there's a case we're working on. You know that's all I can say."

"I know." Carrie sighed. "Are you safe? Are you?"

"I'm fine." Adam smiled slightly, still unused to having someone care about him. He glanced at the gold band on his finger and smiled. "I love you."

"I know." Carrie blushed, despite no one being around to see her. "Be safe."

"I will. Just,"

"Don't open the door to anyone. It's ok. The weather is awful so I'll keep the little ones inside. I don't think Wes is going to want to go out again tonight. Molly's stepfather should be here any second but seeing as he's a copper I think I can open the door to him."

"Apart from him."

"I wont. I know." Carrie sighed. "I just need to know you are coming home."

"I am. I'm coming home as soon as this is sorted. As soon as I know we're all safe. There's going to be a car watching the house. It's one of ours."

"I am a babysitter. I don't need a babysitter." Carrie teased good naturedly.

"Humour me. Please?" Carrie nodded, despite not being able to be seen. She knew how hard life had been for Adam and Wes after Fiona's murder. There was no way she would want to see either of them suffer that sort of pain again.

"Ok." She sighed. "Oh and Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I sort of really like you too." She heard him laugh on the other end of the line. "I'll tell you how much when you're laying next to me tonight. Now go and save the world while I get the kids sorted out." She ended the call and walked back into the living room where Molly and Wes were in deep conversation. Carrie sighed heavily. Wes was the image of his father in looks and ways. It was almost like getting a hint of what Adam may have been like as a boy and it never failed to disconcert her.

"Is Dad ok?"

"Yeah." Carrie nodded. "It's you he's worried about." Wes looked away, feeling guilty.

"Sorry."

"No, Wes. Don't say you are sorry. Tell me what happened. Again."

#########################

Nick stared at the table while Harry felt silent. Muggles had taken her chance to dive on Nick's lap while Grace rested her head against her father's chest and closed her eyes.

"Wes is ok." Ruth placed the phone back where it belonged.

"A car is on the way to take Catherine, Graham and the children."

"I am not a kid." Nick stated indignantly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"A car is on the way to collect everyone apart from you and I. The new safe house in Ely is not even on the books yet."

"Ely is in Cardiff."

"I've cleared it with Dewi." Harry stated. "It's the safest place. And it is half term so neither Charlie or Nick will be missed at school."

"Adam's family aren't being squirreled away. Can't we just have a car watching the house?" Nick protested. He hated the idea that he was running away. Harry closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper in check. Graham walked in as the front door slammed behind him.

"Hiya, number one son is home." He announced. "And while I'm walking in on something I really do not want to know about why are we being watched?"

"What?" Ruth spun to face him. "What?"

"There's a couple of goons in a black Fiat about two doors down." Graham watched the colour drain from Ruth's face as Harry swore. "They aren't one of yours. Are they?"

"No." Harry snapped. "They certainly are not MI5. Graham, stay here."

"OK." Graham knew when not to argue with his father. Nick shook his head slighty.

"The move to the safe house is out now, they'd follow you." Harry began pacing. Ruth was desperate to get back to Thames House and salvage what she could after Anderson had blown up the basement. She knew there was something in the reports, she just had to finish her analysis. Harry stopped pacing and stared out of the kitchen window.

"Dad?" Graham was beginning to worry. His father's job had brought trouble to their door before but this was the first time he could remember seeing his father genuinely concerned.

"They are not MI-5." Harry turned as the front door slammed shut. Graham could be seen walking towards the black Fiat parked a few feet away. "What the Hell is he doing?" Harry was about to run out of the house as Graham crouched down to the passenger side.

"Calling their bluff." Nick explained.

"Oh my God." Ruth felt her eyes fill with tears. "They could have a gun. They could." She felt Harry squeeze her hand as she spoke. Across the street Graham got to his feet before turning round and walking towards the house. The small car sped away with a screech of it's tyres. Graham let himself back in.

"What the Hell were you playing at? You could have been killed! This is not a game. This is what I do everyday of my working life and I am not having any of my kids get hurt because of it."

"Dad." Graham blinked. "Ruth, what did you just say?"

"You heard." She wiped away an angry tear. "You could have been killed. And I know you and Catherine aren't really mine. And I don't care. I am not letting you or the others get dragged into our world. You deserve so much better. All of you do." Ruth was breathing heavily. Harry smiled slightly just as Graham pulled his step mother into a bear hug.

"Aw Ruth. I never knew you cared."

"Shut up." She sniffed as he released her. "You're as bad as your father."

"Compliments all round today." Graham laughed. "And to answer your question I wasn't playing. I told them I had seen them watching my sister and if they didn't stop perving I would report them to the police and to some friends of mine who are handy with some baseball bats. I think they got the hint."

"It gives us some breathing space." Harry shook his head as Nick groaned.

"Does this mean we are still going to Wales?"

"No." Harry couldn't help but feel relieved when Nick and Ruth both looked a lot happier. "But you will be watched. By one of ours." He grabbed his jacket. "But I have to go back to work."

"So do I." Ruth kissed the baby's head. "Ring me, please. If there is anything."

"Mum, go." Nick ushered her out of the door before turning back to face the younger members of the Pearce family. "What do we do now?"

"Xbox." Graham decided before heading off towards the television.

#####################

The Grid was gradually filling up with members of Section D, all relieved that the fire officers had deemed the building safe and the Interview Rooms cordoned off. Zaf put his feet on Ruth's desk and listened to her and Adam talk about the attack on the children. Zoe kept her eyes on the computer while Tariq and Calum tried to explain what they had found in the computer records. Beth and Dimitri sat together, looking more comfortable together than they had in a long time. Only Ros seemed to be absent.

"Anyone seen Ros?" Malcolm asked. He looked around the Grid, knowing the Section Chief would never ignore a recall to the Grid. Adam shrugged his shoulders while Zaf and Alec shook their heads.

"I assume with Lucas." Alec stated.

"No she isn't." Lucas walked in. "I haven't seen her for at least an hour. She was heading back here after checking on Amy and James. I met up with Malcolm and headed straight here."

"Did she get to see the children?" Ruth hated the way her stomach knotted in fear. She knew Ros would go off on her own if she thought it necessary but she would never use the children as a cover.

"Carrie didn't mention she had been there."

"I'll try her mobile." Zoe bit her lip. The fear in Ruth's eyes magnified ten-fold by that in Lucas'. She pressed the speaker phone as Ros' answer phone message played out to the rest of the Grid. Lucas closed his eyes as a sickening message in a distinctly male voice filled the Grid.

"Anderson was working for the Redbacks." Ruth swallowed hard. "And when he couldn't sell me."

"They took Ros." Lucas almost whispered.

###############################

A/N is Ros really in trouble? Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer not mine**

**fear**

Lucas stared at the phone as Tariq ran the number again. He felt sick. Ros had been sold to the Redbacks. It was the one thing that terrified even the most hardened of spies. The world seemed to stand still around him as he remembered their conversation at home. The children. He felt his gut twist. Ros would rather die than let either Amy or James be harmed. He felt the same.

"Adam." He looked towards his friend, knowing the rest of the team were in shock. "Call Carrie. Check that Ros got there. If she did there is a very good chance they followed her. And if they did Carrie and all the children are in trouble."

"I told Carrie not to answer the door to anyone who wasn't in Section D."

"Ros is Section D." Harry turned to him. "Adam, make the call."

Zaf felt Zoe's hand on his arm. For a moment he couldn't move. Ros was like a sister to him. The one person who had never given up on him. Even when he had made a pass at her on their first day in basic training at 6. Then he pushed himself away from the desk and marched out the Grid. Zoe swore under her breath before getting to her feet and following him.

"I can try to work out when the message was changed." Calum offered.

"Yeah. Put it through the modulator, maybe get us a rough location." Tariq tried to sound hopeful. "Maybe if we can work out where and when the message was changed?"

"Yeah." Calum began to warm to his task. Ruth smiled sadly, hoping whatever the boys came up with, it wouldn't be too late for the Section Chief.

########################

"Zaf?" Zoe pushed the door to the men's toilets open. "Are you in here?"

"Yeah." Zaf rested his head back against the cool tile wall. "Had to get out of there. Sorry." Zoe took a deep breath and walked into the room. The tile floor cold even through the sole of her shoes. Zaf closed his eyes but Zoe could see he was shaking. "Boscard was part of the Redbacks."

"So was his brother. We stopped them."

"Not before Jo was broken. That's just it, Zo. It isn't what they do to your body. That's bad enough. It's your mind they break."

"You escaped. What's to say Ros can't?"

"They nearly killed Adam and Jo. They destroyed Jo mentally. From what Adam and Malcolm have told me, she was never really the same. In a way, it would be a blessing for Ros if she was murdered the moment they took her."

"Don't say that." Zoe touched his face, aware that he was shaking.

"It never leaves you. The things they are capable of. I know we've done some dubious things but Zo, these people. They aren't even human." He rubbed a hand over his eye. Zoe brushed a tear away with her thumb before holding his face in both of her hands.

"Listen to me, Zafar Younis."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He remained silent as she watched him.

"I wasn't here then. But I saw you when you escaped. Adam told me it was Ros that wanted to keep looking for you. That it was her that refused to give up. So, now we can't give up on her. She's your friend and I know Ros and I don't exactly see eye to eye on just about anything I am not ready to give up on my Section Chief. We can find her and we can bring her home."

"Zo." Zaf held her gaze.

"I know you went through Hell itself but I am not accepting this defeatist crap from you. Lucas is in there and he doesn't need it. So come on, for Amy and James. We are bringing their mum home. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Zaf sniffed. "Yeah we are."

#####################

Ros knew she was cold. The concrete floor beneath her bit into her skin as she tried to feign unconsciousness. Her neck burned and her chest ached every time she tried to take a deep breath. She froze as she felt a rough hand pull her hair away from her face.

"Rosalind Myers." The distinctly male voice said her name. "Rosalind Sarah Myers. Such a small woman considering. I really thought you would be more of a challenge." Ros' blood ran cold. She remembered her time with Harrison at the school, the fear at being paralysed with a man that was intent on using her and then discarding her came back. She fought to regulate her breathing and ignore the man touching her hair. "Hope you don't mind but we changed your cell phone message." Ros opened her eyes and gave him her best death glare. The punch that hit the side of her face knocked her head against the concrete as the world went black once more.

#####################

Lucas stared out over the city. He felt sick. Even in Russia's most notorious prison he had heard of the Redbacks and stories of what they were capable of. He gripped the rail around the roof and tried to steady himself.

"Lucas."

"Ruth, what do I tell the kids? Amy is going to want to know where her Mum is."

"Of course she is." Ruth tilted her head to look at him. "Zaf escaped. We will get Ros back."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?" Lucas turned to face her. "We have no idea where she is. We have no idea what the connection between Anderson, Spence and Harris have to do with the Redbacks. Why didn't they sell you when they had the chance? Harris knew what you did for a living."

"I think he messed the deal up. He didn't want me. It was our Catherine he wanted." Ruth explained. "I wish it was me. Grace is young enough not to ask questions and Nick is old enough to process what happened. Amy and James." Ruth shook her head. "And we do know why Anderson wanted to get involved with the Redbacks. Selling spooks is lucrative. I can't help but think Hannah was sent to meet me but was murdered when she backed out of the plan."

"Why did Anderson blow himself up?"

"Probably the better option." Ruth narrowed her eyes. Lucas watched her. It seemed she was just as hard as Ros when she needed to be. It wasn't a side of Ruth he was used to seeing. "Kill himself and hopefully take a few with him rather than let the Redbacks deal with him when they realised it had all gone wrong."

"Do you think she is still alive?" Lucas whispered. Ruth nodded.

"She's my friend. Despite our past. And she is Grace's godmother. I am not about to give up on her."

"Good. "Lucas smiled slightly. "Neither am I."

######################

Ros became aware of another person in the room as she was rolled from her front on to her back. Blood trickled from the wound on her hairline and her neck burned from the burn the taser had left behind.

"Rosalind."

She fought not to react. Only her father had called her by her full name and he was dead. Instead she lay motionless in the man's arms knowing she didn't have the strength to fight him. Her arms were tied behind her and her ankles bound so that she couldn't fight back. "Do you think your friends will look for you? Don't worry. They'll never find you. We may have made a mistake with your friend but we learn from our mistakes. Accept the fact you aren't going home. There are plenty of people out there, colleagues if you will that will pay dearly for the Section Chief of a British anti terrorism. You wont be home again." He dropped her to the floor as Ros played dead. She hadn't said a word since she had regained consciousness and knew it was beginning to infuriate her captor. She smirked to herself, claiming that as a small victory. She knew the man who had dropped her on the floor was wrong. She was going home. And soon. Breathing heavily she tugged on the restraints on her wrists and swore under her breath. Her arm burned and her shoulders protested but Ros ignored them.

"Ros?" She stopped as she heard a distinctly familiar feminine voice say her name. "Is that you? Ros?"

"Catherine." Ros' eyes snapped to the left as she saw the younger woman hugging her knees to her chest. "How the Hell?"

"Long story." Catherine moved closer to her. "I don't think they've told Dad I'm missing yet. You're of more value to them than me."

"Catherine. You are a spy's daughter. You are an extremely valuable bargaining tool."

"Well, if you put it like that." Catherine glanced at the heavy steel door. "I think it's time we went home."

"Good plan." Ros smiled slightly as Catherine got to her knees. "How?"

"Like you said. I'm a spy's daughter. Lets see if anything of Dad has rubbed off in me." She began trying to break the bonds that held Ros' wrists together while Ros kept her eyes on the door hoping the man who had hit her would not return.

#################

Harry marched out of his office as the Pod doors whooshed open to allow Graham and the children to enter. He frowned at his oldest son.

"Graham? What is it?"

"Mummy gone." Charlie announced from behind Graham's knee.

Harry nodded, taking into account the bruising around Graham's face and the way he held himself. His stomach filled with anger as he heard Ruth gasp.

"I didn't know what else to do. They came for Cath. I tried to fight them but." He shrugged. "They didn't touch the kids."

"Ok." Harry ushered them into his office as Ruth closed her eyes. A phone could be heard ringing in the background. "Ruth."

"We're bringing them home, Harry. If it is the last thing we do they are coming home."

He nodded once and picked up the phone, already knowing who the caller would be.

#########################

a/n not sure I like this chapter. please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for delay in updating. Real life got a bit hectic.**

**Her father's child.**

"These Redbacks." Catherine started as she tried to untie Ros' wrists. "Think they're God's gift."

"Are you hurt?" Ros asked quietly. "In any way?"

"No. Well, my neck is burning but that's where the thug that brought me here tasered me." Catherine hissed, clearly angry. "I was only letting Scarlet out for a wee. You?"

"I was run off the road." Ros glared at the memory. "They dragged me from my car and tasered me. It seems they like their tasers." Ros rubbed her wrists as she spoke, relieved that Catherine had been able to free them.

"Bloody idiots." Catherine smiled slightly. "They don't know what they've done."

"What I want to know is how this ties up with your ex and Anderson."

"My ex was a major mistake." Catherine got to her feet and started pacing the room. Ros resisted the urge to compare the woman in front of her to her father. It seemed when worried about anything the Pearce's paced. Ros got to her feet, almost stumbling but keeping her balance long enough to remove the ties from around her ankles. Her feet burned as the circulation returned.

"We all make mistakes where men are concerned."

"Really? Who was your big mistake?"

"Catherine." Ros glanced over her shoulder. "That is something you are too young to know about."

####################

Ruth pushed herself away from the computer and headed towards Harry's office just as his phone connected with the far wall.

"Harry."

"How? How can someone be taken from a house that is under constant surveillance? Tell me Ruth. How does that happen?"

"I just spoke with the police. Two men were found dead in a car less than two hundred feet from our front door. They got Catherine because they had already murdered the guards." She watched as the colour drained from his face. "And it is how Graham is currently in med bay. Terri has taken Nick and the children to the canteen."

"She's good for him." Harry sighed as he remembered the young Cypriot ex-nun that his son was engaged to. It seemed an unlikely combination but it worked. "Is he ok? Oh God. I barely spoke with him."

"He's battered bruised and feeling incredibly guilty. You know how close he and Catherine are. Look I've done some digging."

"As I knew you would." He watched as she blushed a little.

"Anderson was never really a religious man. He knew that abusing people's perception of religion could make a lot of money for him. As Tariq always says, follow the money. So I did."

"And where did it lead you?" Harry watched as she became more and more enthusiastic about her argument.

"To a cousin of Boscard. It seemed Anderson knew his wife went to school with me when we were young children. So, he blackmailed her into meeting with me. Then he and his french woman would abduct me and sell me on, in the same way Zaf was."

"Ruth." He ran a hand over his face.

"Something went wrong. I dunno, maybe Hannah refused to play along. He murdered her and Margarete posed as her to kidnap me. Then when Harris got involved his plan fell through. I don't think Anderson was expecting Harris to contact Catherine."

"And now?" Harry crossed the room to her. Ruth looked at the floor.

"They've taken Catherine because they knew she was your daughter." She held Harry's gaze. "Ros? Probably because a senior intelligence officer like her is worth so much more financially than an analyst like me." Harry paused as he took in her words. Ruth held his gaze, horrified by what she had just said. "We will find them." She looked at Harry. "We will find them both."

#####################

Lucas stared out over the city. The noise of the traffic below the only sound as he tried to order his thoughts. Ros was probably the strongest person he had ever met. The thought she was in the hands of the Redbacks made him feel physically sick.

"Lucas." He turned slightly as he heard his name.

"Zaf."

"Beth and Erin are off to see an asset that may be useful. Dimitri and Alec are reinterviewing Harris. He has to know more than he told us previously. Tariq and Zoe are going through every financial record of Spence, Harris and Anderson. They will find something."

"Yeah." Lucas nodded. "You escaped the Redbacks."

"Yeah." Zaf came to stand next to him. "I got lucky. Incredibly lucky."

"How?" Lucas knew it was painful for his friend to talk about but he had to know if there was a chance Ros could get away from the men that tortured spooks for fun.

"I was semi conscious but I knew they were going to sell me on. There was talk of an AQ cell in Pakistan being interested in me. Not me personally, just what they thought I knew."

"Zaf." Lucas frowned slightly.

"Anyway, they threw me in the back of this van. It stank. Really stank." Zaf paused at the memory. "And it must have been a pretty crap van. It broke down. I was thrown from the back of the van after what felt like hours. They thought I was dead." Zaf looked at the floor. "Then I made my way from there to South America. You know the rest." Lucas nodded remembering his time when he had gone looking for the errant spooks.

"What if."

"Ros is not dead. The Redbacks can be stopped." Zaf's voice took on a menacing tone Lucas wasn't sure he had heard him use before. "I'm going to back to where Ruth was found. Adam and I are going to take another look at it. The Redbacks are not exactly known for being original."

"True." Lucas nodded. "Zaf?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Calum is in there, freaking out. Look after him." Zaf stated as he turned and left the roof. Lucas closed his eyes. Sometimes he got sick of all the danger and intrigue that surrounded them. He looked up at the sky and sighed, making a silent promise that he would bring Ros home.

#####################

"This is stupid." Catherine hissed as she tried to listen to what was going on the other side of the door. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Keep your nerve. Last thing we need is screaming hysterics." Ros hissed. Catherine shot her a look before stepping away and screaming as though she wa being murdered.

"HELP! WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE! PLEASE! OH GOD, OH GOD!" She yelled as Ros stared at her.

"What the Hell?" Ros hissed.

"Do you want to go home? We can't exactly open the door by ourselves." Ros smiled as the younger woman started screaming again. Ros laid on the floor next to Catherine, keeping her eyes open and her body limp. The sound of boots pounding concrete came nearer as Catherine continued to scream. The door to the cell burst open to allow a burly, heavily tattooed man to walk in.

"Shut up."

"She's dead. Oh my God I think she's dead."

"Nah." The man rolled Ros onto her back.

"She was shaking and then she stopped. I mean really shaking, like she was having a fit. I think she bit her tounge or something. Help her. I don't care what you do to me. Help her." Catherine cried as the man leaned away from her and over Ros' prone body. Seconds later Ros brought her knee up into the man's stomach as Catherine pushed him to the side, essentially freeing Ros. He grunted in pain before launching himself at Ros. She was already on her feet and swept his ankle away from him causing him to fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Catherine looked back as the man fell but was bundled out the door by an equally angry Ros.

"You deserve an Oscar for that. Now keep moving."

"Three years in the West Bank and Israel help." Catherine jogged in front of her.

"You really are Harry's daughter." Ros gasped. Catherine smiled broadly.

"That is the nicest thing you've ever said." The younger woman looked on as Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Move."

"Ok, ok." Catherine hissed as the shadows of two men crossed their paths. The sound of rain pelting the flat roof of the building startled her for a moment. Ros pressed herself tight against the wall. Men shouting a few feet away came nearer and nearer.

"I think they've worked out we're not in our room." Catherine smirked.

"Yeah, looks like." Ros ushered her along the corridor, keep to put some space between the men and themselves. "Keep moving."

###################

"I hate this weather." Lucas stated. He had insisted on accompanying Zaf and Adam when they checked the disused building where Ruth had been found. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Calum?" Zaf touched his earpiece. "Slow down mate. No we haven't found them. What?"

Back on the Grid Calum ran a hand over his face, angry and exhausted. Malcolm looked on, clearly concerned by the behaviour of the younger man.

"Catherine agreed to test out a new tracer. It's on the inside of her engagement ring. It activates off GPS. Not sure about the radius it'll pick up on. It's only a prototype."

"So, if we are in the same area as her there is a chance we'll find her?" Lucas asked as Adam nodded.

"Sounds like." Adam agreed.

"Yeah." Calum's voice came through the comms. "It'll flash on your phone."

"Like this?" Zaf picked up his smart phone.

"Yeah." Adam nodded.

"I think that means we can take the girls home." Zaf nodded before opening the car door.

#######################

Catherine pressed her self into the side of the building as much as she physically could. Ros was less than a meter behind her when the noise began to deafen them.

"What?" Catherine's eyes snapped to Ros.

"Fire Alarm. They're hardly going to look for us when they think it's their own behind on the line."

"True." Catherine smirked. "Let's go home."

#############

A/N Is it that easy to escape? Is Ruth right? Was she the intended target? Please review


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Brothers and Sisters**

"Graham." Harry stated as he walked into the Med Bay. His oldest son looked up and sighed heavily. The guilt was written all over his face. Harry paused, not used to seeing his son on the defensive after so long. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He nodded before looking away. "Dad, I."

"It is not your fault."

"Dad."

"No Graham. This is one time you can't take the blame."

"I'm not." Graham glared at him. "I admit I've messed up majorly over the years. But not this time. This one isn't down to me. It's you. You and this stupid job. Who do you think you are, Dad? Superman? For Christ sake my baby sister was in that house. My nephew. And Cath. Now she's God knows where. Probably already dead and all because of you and your precious job."

"Graham." Harry felt as though he had been punched in the gut. Graham got to his feet and started pacing.

"Mum is in prison - probably until the day she dies. And that is her fault." He turned to face Harry. "But do you ever wonder what would happen if you had a normal job? I dunno, teacher? Lawyer? Accountant? Bus driver? Anything else? I don't see us all worried sick if you had a normal job or God forbid retired."

"Of course." Harry answered honestly. "Of course I know this is down to me. I'm her father. I am supposed to protect her."

"Yeah and now she is engaged to a bloody spook! Talk about like mother like daughter!"

"She is not like Jane." Harry kept his voice even. "Jane had no interest in what I did. Calum is a good man. A little obsessed with tech but a good man and I believe he loves her and Charlie. And don't you dare talk to me about blame or being a bad father. I could write the book on it."

"Dad."

"I know I was never there. Not when it mattered." He held Graham's gaze. "I know what you thought of me when Jane and I got divorced. I had hoped that opinion had been revised over the years. Now all I am going to do it concentrate on finding my daughter and bringing her and Ros home." He turned and left the Med Bay, aware that Graham was staring at him as he left.

#######################

"Ros." Catherine hissed as they hid in a dark corridor just a few feet away from the men that had abducted them. The man Ros had kicked in the stomach seemed to have recovered enough to follow them. The sound of the fire alarm ended abruptly causing Catherine to close her eyes. Ros looked back to the end of the corridor. It seemed they were about to run into their captors again. Ros pulled herself up to her full height, wishing she had her gun with her.

"Oh God." Catherine whispered as the footsteps and men's voices got nearer.

"Keep moving." Ros hissed again. She knew their options were limited, the poor lighting working against them as well as for them. The sprinkler system that had been linked to the fire alarm had soaked them to the skin, making it difficult to move quietly. Catherine nodded once before following Ros to a side stairwell, hoping and praying it was the way out.

######################

Harry walked back on to the Grid and headed straight for his office, unaware that Ruth was missing from the Grid. Zoe walked straight towards him.

"Harry."

"Not now Zoe."

"Harry." She tried again. He paused, knowing just how determined the field officer could be.

"Go on." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned to face her.

"Ruth has gone to speak to Terri and see the children."

"Good." He paused, silently relieved that his wife was a good parent, even if it seemed he wasn't.

"And Adam called." She held his gaze, determined not to be intimidated by Harry when he was in a bad mood. She was aware of Malcolm watching the conversation from the other side of the Grid. "He said he is with Calum, Lucas and Zaf. He said they have an active lead on who has taken Ros and Catherine and where they are now."

"What's the location?" Harry grabbed his jacket. Zoe looked towards Malcolm.

"Is that wise?" Malcolm was on his feet.

"Zoe, what is the last location of my senior field officers?"

"Camden." She handed him the slip of paper with the co-ordinates on.

"At least wear a wire." Tariq interupted. Malcolm glanced from his young friend to Harry.

"I know what happened the last time you went in the field without back up." Malcolm stared at him. Harry took a deep breath.

"Thank you for your concern." He nodded abruptly. "Zoe, get in touch with Adam and tell him I am on the way. Tariq, hack into CCTV or whatever it is you do to manipulate it. Keep the cameras on the address Zoe gave me. Malcolm get hold of Alec, Beth and Dimitri, see what they've turned up and have them meet me at the address. I have a feeling we will need back up."

"And what about me?" Harry turned to see Ruth stood in front of the Pods.

"Stay here."

"Harry." She turned as he walked past her. He turned to meet her gaze for a second before the Pods closed around him.

#####################

"I was awful to Dad." Graham flopped down in to a seat opposite his fiancé. Terri raised an eyebrow.

"You're worried about your sister. He understands." She smiled as Scarlet curled at her feet. It always amazed her that the little dog was tolerated in Thames House. Now they were sat in the Briefing Room waiting for any news. Nick looked up from where his head was resting on his arms.

"Not Harry's fault."

"I know." Graham sighed. "I never really said it was."

"Didn't you?" Nick asked. Grace slept on peacefully in her car chair, the journey to Thames House wearing the little girl out.

"Well, maybe." Graham conceded. "Shit I was so horrible."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing Charlie." Terri turned to the toddler. "It's a naughty word. Don't say it."

"Ok." Charlie carried on colouring as Nick shot a look that only served to remind Graham of his step mother.

"It's just." Graham paused. "If we were a normal family."

"Well, we're not." Nick snapped. "My birth parents are both dead. There is a very real chance my birth mother was murdered by my uncle on my father's say so. Who, by the way is also dead and was a hitman. Catherine is an ex war documentary maker and now edits films. You are an ex junkie and recovering alcoholic and engaged to an ex nun who's family just happen to be gangsters. My adoptive parents, that is your father and step mum are not exactly teenagers and work for the UK security services. I have a baby sister younger than my nephew and I am struggling in maths at school. Not exactly your average family and for one. I wouldn't change it so, Graham if I were you. I'd man up."

"Well said." Terri smiled as her fiancé stared wide eyed at the teenager. "What is it Malcolm says? Out of the mouths of babes?"

######################

Harry pushed his foot to the accelerator as he tried not to think about what Graham had said. He knew the boy had been right but it hurt to hear it. He narrowed his eyes as he hoped Ruth could doctor the speed cameras. There was a very real chance he'd lose his licence if she couldn't.

"Yes." He snapped as he pressed the call button on the handsfree. Alec's voice filled the air.

"Anderson met a man called Dominic Boscard in April 2011. Ring any bells?" Alec asked as he walked towards the car parked on double yellow lines in Putney.

"Sadly it does."

"Beth said your lot had run ins with these jokers before."

"I assure you Alec, they are not jokers. On both occasions personell were injured. It also resulted in the death of an officer."

"Shit." Alec paused. "Who?"

"Joanna Portman."

"I thought she was shot."

"Yes." Harry swallowed as he thought of the pretty blonde officer that had brightened up the team. "Jo's behaviour was deeply affected by what happened to her. That's what killed her. It's what they do. Destroy the soul and once they've done that destroy the body."

"And these idiots have Catherine and our Section Chief." Dimitri's voice cut in.

"So it would seem."

"What do you want us to do?" Beth asked as she started the engine.

"Go to the prison, take apart the statements of Harris and his aunt. Go through what we have on Anderson and Hannah. We have missed something."

"Doesn't Ruth do that?" Beth asked.

"Yes, but I don't want her at the prison. I don't want her in the field." Harry turned the corner, moments from where he new Adam and the others were waiting. Beth sighed, she knew Ruth would hate it but he was right.

"Fine." She nodded before turning the car towards New Scotland Yard, knowing the people she was to interview was alonside Dimitri and Alec. Dimitri closed his eyes wishing he was with the others but knowing Harry was right to keep the team split.

##################

The rain began to turn to snow as Zaf opened the door of the car. Lucas stared up at the building, aparently oblivious to the cold. He radiated tension as much as Calum did. Adam looked from Zaf to the other two men and wondered how he would be able to stop them from charging in to the building. Lucas pushed himself away from the car just as Harry's 4x4 came into view. The sound of gunfire filled the air. Harry's car lurched to the side as Adam and Zaf ran towards him and breaking glass landed around them.

##########################

A/N More soon x


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer not mine**

**A Woman's Worth?**

Ruth swore under her breath before walking towards her desk. She knew there was nothing she could say to stop Harry for leaving. Part of her didn't want to. Catherine was in danger; part of her wanted to run out of the building and find the people responsible for hurting her step daughter and make sure they could never do it again. She ignored the worried looks of Tariq and Malcolm as she sat at her desk.

###############

"Harry!" Lucas reached the 4x4 seconds after it hit the vandalised telephone box on the corner of the street. The engine hissed dangerously as Harry slumped against the wheel. Adam glanced across at the building while Lucas smashed the passenger window. "Harry, we don't have time for this." Lucas hissed. Harry remained silent as blood trickled from a wound on his arm.

"HARRY!" Zaf yelled as the older man finally moved.

"Bloody Nora."

"Exactly. Can you hear me?" Adam asked.

"I may be considerably older than you but I do have the majority of my faculties."

"He's fine." Adam smirked.

"Where's the blood coming from? Harry, you are bleeding." Zaf stated calmly as his boss slipped out of the driver's side of the 4x4. His colour drained as the pain shot through him.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." Adam frowned, not liking how Harry breathed heavily. He glanced at Lucas, aware that he had seen the same as Adam had.

"Harry."

"Lucas, can we concentrate on getting Ros and Catherine out of there?" Harry gasped as he clutched his shoulder. "I've been shot before and survived, as have you both. Now please." He staggered towards the building in front of him, glancing up at the broken window. Lucas swore under his breath when he realised Calum had entered the building without them.

##########################

"Ruth." Malcolm walked up to her desk, aware she was furious with Harry. "The CCTV is fixed on the address where you were found previously. It seems that Anderson was subletting the place from a man that we have come across before."

"Really." Ruth snapped. Sighing heavily she turned to see Tariq take his headphones off and push his chair away from the desk. He looked terrified as Ruth turned to him "Tariq? What is it?"

"Oh shit." Zoe swore, uncharacteristically showing more emotion than Ruth could remember seeing from the former field spook.

"What is it?"

"Gunfire. There was definitely gunfire. I can't be sure but I am sure that was Harry's car that was hit." Ruth felt her legs turn to jelly but remained standing.

"Can you get a better look?"

"I can try." Tariq swallowed hard before pressing a few keys on the keypad in front of him. The screen changed from grainy CCTV black and white footage to a green and black computer map. Seconds later the pixels changed to a high resolution image of a black 4x4 with a bullet hole in the windscreen. Blood could be seen on the glass as it became clear there was no one in the car.

"Oh my God." Zoe stared at the image. Ruth froze on the spot. Her brain silently repeating the mantra 'he's ok. He's not in the car. He's ok." She became aware of someone stood behind her.

"Ruth I."

"Graham." Ruth kept her voice calm. "I asked you to stay in the Briefing Room or the canteen. I asked you to stay with the kids."

"I know, but. Look."

"Nick told me what happened with you and your father." She stayed calm. Malcolm raised an eyebrow, aware his godson and Harry had not always had the best father-son relationship. Tariq began trying to pan the CCTV to see where the team were. "Zoe? Is there any way we can contact Adam or one of the others?"

"I'll try the comms. Harry's is offline."

"Please, keep trying." Ruth turned to face Graham. "I don't know what I am supposed to say. You think Catherine being taken is your father's fault. Is that right?"

"No." Graham paused.

"Don't lie to me. I work with liars, we find other liars so please give me the respect of telling me the truth."

"Sorry." Graham looked at the floor. "I don't blame Dad. Not really. I was just mad. I took it out on him."

"And now he's gone." Ruth looked at the floor. "At your age, you really don't see it. Do you? You say things and they have repercussions. Actions and reactions, Graham. And do you know what really gets me? What really makes my blood boil? Your father is just the same. I don't blame him for going after your sister. I knew he would. If it were you he'd be there." Ruth ran a hand through her messy brown curls. "He knows he messed up when you and Catherine were little but you can't make him pay for that forever."

"You always defend him."

"Oh I assure you, I don't. I know he isn't perfect. Far from it but he is a good man and you were in the wrong to blame what we do for what's happened. She didn't meet Harris through your father's job or mine. Who's to say it wouldn't have worked out this way if I'd never come home? If your father was a teacher or a doctor? At least we know what we are dealing with and we can get her back. A bit more useful than if we were what you call a normal family." Ruth turned back to Tariq, her chest heaving from temper. Malcolm smiled slightly aware that Ruth hadn't realised she had raised her voice enough to be heard on the Grid.

"Well said." He smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Let's just find them." Ruth kept her eyes on the screen and her voice even. "Hold on. Tariq? Can we get a closer look at that?" She pointed to a speak on the screen. Tariq frowned before zooming the camera in on Ruth's request.

"That's them." Zoe smiled. "They're alive. That's a start."

"Yes, get hold of the others and make sure they know." Ruth grabbed her bag and headed for the Pods.

"Where are you going?"

"Harris is going to talk." Ruth stated calmly. "He just doesn't know it yet."

###########################################

Ros pushed a strand of soaking wet hair from her face as she shivered. Catherine was a few steps behind her and she knew she had to take control and get them out of the building. She raised a hand, causing Catherine to stop in her tracks.

"Gunfire." Catherine stated.

"How do you know that?"

"Three years in the West Bank." Catherine stated. "I am not the naive kid my Dad would have you think."

"So I see." Ros smirked slightly. It seemed the Pearce children were more than able to take care of themselves. She froze as she realised someone was behind her. Before she realised what was happening she turned and raised her elbow.

"Bloody Hell. Ow!" Calum grabbed his throat and fell against the wall. Catherine gasped as Ros swore.

"Calum Reed."

"Come on." He nodded towards a half opened window. "If I can climb up, you two can jump down." Catherine raised an eyebrow before following them both. She knew the time for reunions would be later.

#####################

Ruth walked into New Scotland Yard and straight up to the reception desk. She raised her ID badge and held it for the young PC on the desk to examine it.

"My colleagues are here interviewing a suspect in an ongoing investigation."

"Yes Ma'am." The young man stated. "A Mr Levandis booked in with Ms Bailey and Mr White less than twenty minutes ago."

"Can you let them know I'm here?"

"Of course." The young man nodded before picking up the phone. Ruth closed her eyes for a moment. She was exhausted but knew there was still a long way to go before Harry and the others would be home.

#############################

A/N Not much left now. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer not mine**

**A Mother's love?**

Ruth turned as she heard her name called. Alec was staring at her as if she was possessed.

"Don't."

"Ruth, what are you doing here?" Alec stepped nearer to her, aware that the police man that was manning the front desk was trying to listen in on their conversation. Ruth looked away for a moment, her eyes clouded over for a moment. Alec felt sick as he saw how worried she was.

"Harris knows who I am. He'll talk to me."

"Ruth." Alec took her arm and led her towards the corner of the room. "We know he knows who you are. Have you forgotten that he and his mates kidnapped you and attempted to sell you to the Redbacks? That they were very nearly successful? Jesus, Ruth are you trying to give Harry a heart attack?"

"Alec." Ruth narrowed her eyes. "I am well aware of that. I am also well aware that Harry is somewhere injured and could well be half way to wherever they were planning to send me. Catherine is also missing, as is Ros."

"Harry's injured?"

"We picked them up on CCTV. Looks like he was shot. That's all I know."

"Oh my God." Alec ran a hand through his rapidly greying hair. "I. You can't go in there."

Ruth met his eye and saw him swallow hard. She knew it Ros was stood in front of him there was no way he would be arguing with her. As Senior Intel Analyst she was of a similar rank to her friend. There was no way Alec was going to stop her. He looked away first, Ruth's eyes were disconcerting and he Ruth didn't really need to say the words to get her message across.

"Ok, ok." He sighed. "But I'm staying with you. Beth and Dimitri are in with that french woman. Apparently she's singing like a canary in a bid not to be extradited to France."

"If any harm has come to Harry, Catherine or Ros she'll be praying to go back to Paris. I mean it, Alec."

"I know you do." He sighed as she walked towards the door to the rest of the police station. He shook his head sadly. "That's what worries me."

##########################

Harry gasped as the blood soaked through his shirt. The bullet seemed to have gone straight through his left arm and embedded itself in the car seat. Glaring up at the window Lucas believed Calum had entered the building through he hoped he was going to be able to focus long enough to get his daughter and Ros to safety.

"Harry." Adam jogged towards him, glancing up at the opposite building as he reached him.

"Any sightings?"

"No." Adam paused. "Lucas is at the edge of the fire escape. We're going to go in."

"Right. Do we have any idea of the layout of this place?"

"Only what Tariq has emailed me." Adam raised his smartphone for Harry to see.

"Come on then."

"No." Adam looked at him. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You are emotionally involved in this. You know you are. Catherine is your oldest daughter. I know what I would be like if Wes was in there. You know what I was like when he was in danger. To say I was ineffective would be an understatement."

"So Lucas and Calum are not emotionally involved? May I remind you who Lucas is married to. Who Calum is engaged to?"

"I know." Adam narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing his physical size in comparison to Harry would not intimidate the older man. Harry was not particularly tall or muscular but then, he silently reasoned he had never needed to be. "But neither of them have a bullet wound bleeding all over the place. If they have dogs in there, which they may they would smell you a mile off. We don't need that."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay here. Wait."

The sound of smashing glass above them caused Adam to duck as Harry stepped back into the doorway of the building next door. Lucas ducked behind the damaged 4x4 as gunfire exploded above them.

#####################

"Calum!" Ros hissed as he smiled at Catherine. "What the hell is going on?"

"We're going home, Boss." He turned his attention to her before pointing at the window. "We're four stories up."

"How many?" Catherine felt like crying. The sound of gunfire causing her to jump. Escaping suddenly seemed like a pipe dream.

"I am not jumping four stories. I may have survived a lot of crap but believe it or not I do not have a death wish."

"Neither do I." Calum smirked. "Ever heard of the concept of a fire escape? Its a death trap but so is staying in here. So? You coming?"

"Smart arse." Ros muttered under her breath as she crossed to him. The open window next to him looked too small for her to fit through but she reasoned if Calum had got in that way then she and Catherine could leave via the same exit. Gunfire exploded again, followed by the sound of men shouting and breaking glass. Suddenly the need to get out into the fresh air and relative safety of outdoors. She leant out of the window and glared at the rusting metal ladder and corrugated iron that made up the fire escape. It looked like a death trap.

"Come on then, lets do this before Fatman and Dobbin decide they want to play again." She ushered Catherine to the window. "You're the civilian, you get out first."

"Civilian."

"Do you work for MI-5? Nope, thought not. Out you go."

"Harry and the others are outside. Your dad has been hurt." Calum spoke quietly. The colour drained from Catherine's face. Ros swore. The door behind them began to give under the weight of a jack boot as Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like they found us. Catherine out. Now." She half pushed the younger woman through the window before making sure Calum was safely out. Silently wishing she had access to her gun she slipped out of the fire escape and followed the others.

############################

"Interview commenced at 17:30." Alec started as the tape whirred into life. Ruth sat next to him glaring at Ryan Harris, desperately trying to control the urge to reach across the wooden table and punch the younger man in the face. "Those present are Ryan Harris, Senior Intelligence Analyst Ruth Pearce and myself Officer Alec White, MI-5 Domestic Counter Terrorism Unit - also referred to as Section D." He turned his attention back to Ryan. "You kidnapped an officer from British Intelligence on the request of Anderson."

"No comment."

"Prior to this you and your aunt were complicit in the murder of a woman by the name of Hannah Anderson."

"No comment."

Alec narrowed his eyes. He knew the man opposite him was lying. He was as guilty as sin. Ruth remained silent, just staring at the man that had drugged her and left her to die.

"No comment?" Ruth leant forward, holding Harris' gaze. "Is that your final say in the matter? A woman has died, you are off your face on who knows what most of the time and Anderson has committed suicide. And your final say is no comment."

"No comment." Harris smirked at her. Ruth barely kept her temper. There were very few people that managed to make Ruth lose her temper but the heavily tattooed man in front of her was one of them. She ignored Alec as she reached over and picked up the tape recorder.

"Interview suspended at 18:00." She clicked the tape off. "You know who I am."

"Get out my face."

"Oh I am not going anywhere. You kidnapped Catherine Pearce. You held her and my daughter's Godmother with the intention of selling them on to the Redbacks. That was Anderson's plan all along. The religious rhetoric was a smokescreen. When the Redbacks got too close he killed himself. That's when you thought you'd cut out the middle man and get the money for yourself. After all, the daughter of a Section Head's daughter and a Senior Officer in MI-5 are going to get more money than a desk bound analyst like me." Ruth paused as he looked at the desk. "And I warn you." Ruth dropped her voice to an extent that even Alec was slightly frightened of her.

"What?"

"I have a little boy at home asking where his Mummy is. I have to tell him something."

"That's my son!"

"Oh it speaks." Alec glared.

"You are a sperm donor." Ruth snapped. "Nothing more and nothing less."

Harris fell silent. He knew Ruth was right. He had no claim on the child and never would.

"What do I tell him? His mum is gone? That the scum that has the gall to call himself his father is responsible for her loss. I warn you if anything has happened to them prison will seem like the soft option."

#########################

"Harry!" Lucas called as Ros and Catherine emerged from the fire escape. He gripped his arm as he staggered towards them. Adam ushered them all towards his car as Calum stopped in his tracks.

"There are three men in there at least."

"Yeah." Lucas met Ros' eye. "And that is what the police are for. They're on the way."

"I dunno." Catherine sighed. "There may be more than three."

"Are you ok? Catherine." Harry gasped as a wave of pain shot through him.

"Fine." She smiled. "Nothing like being held hostage to give you time to think. You look awful. Dad? Dad are you ok?" Harry nodded once as he staggered towards the car. Lucas and Ros exchanged glances just before Harry sank to his knees.

#########################

A/N More soon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer. You know I don't own Spooks! Sorry for delay in updating. I've been really poorly recently.**

**In the Name of the Father**

Ruth glared at the man in front of her, not for the first time at a loss to see why the man had attracted her step daughter. Catherine was intelligent, pretty and smart. Nothing like the man in front of her. She kept her eyes on his, knowing he would have to look away first. Alec swallowed hard as a young uniformed police officer walked in the room.

"Ma'am."

"Yes?" Ruth kept her eyes on Alec.

"Boss. You want to see this." Alec handed her the note that the police officer had brought into the room. She dragged her eyes away from the man in front of her to the piece of paper. Her face visibly paled as she read the note.

"Thanks." She swallowed hard, desperate to maintain the composure she had kept through the interview. She turned back to Harris as he glared at her. One step took her to within touching distance of the man that had almost ruined her family. "I'd stop looking so smug, if I were you. You're luck seems to be running out." Alec ushered her out of the room while Harris stared silently after her.

#################

Catherine sat staring into space, the burns dressing on her neck irritated her but she knew she had to put up with it. Calum sat next to her, holding her hand as Lucas stared at the wall in front of them. Zaf cleared his throat.

"I've called the Grid. They're getting a message to Ruth and the others."

"Ok." Adam nodded. "I'll er, I'll head back to the Grid. Let me know if."

"Of course." Calum nodded. "Of course we'll let you know."

"Dad is going to be fine." Catherine stated confidently. "He has to be. He's my Dad." She sighed. "I mean, look at everything that has happened to him over the years." Zaf smiled at the younger woman. He had to admit she had a point.

"Yeah. Course." Calum nodded as Catherine looked away, her eyes filled with tears. Adam sighed before deciding to take charge of the situation.

"Zaf, collect Ruth and bring her here. I'll head back to the Grid, talk to Malcolm and the others. The clowns may have found something by now. Calum, stay with Catherine."

"Wasn't planning on leaving." Calum looked up. Catherine smiled slightly.

"I'll call Graham and Nick." She got to her feet, relieved she had thought of something useful to do.

"Lucas."

"I'll wait for Ros. Then I'll head back to the Grid and see what else is to be done. We've two in custody, one dead terrorist and three unaccounted for. With any luck the idiots that thought holding Ros and Catherine hostage will be in the cells below Thames House or New Scotland Yard by now."

"They better be." All eyes turned to see Ros walk out into the waiting room. Lucas smiled at her, relieved that Ros seemed to be her old self. He had heard more than his fair share of horror stories about what the Redbacks could do to intelligence officers; especially a high ranking field officer like Ros.

###################

Erin pressed her foot on the accelerator as she headed back to the Grid. Her asset had been next to useless and the police officer she had spoken to had refused to give her any information; stating he would only speak to her superiors. The fact that both Ros and Harry were being treated by the staff at City General seemed to have escaped him.

"Idiot man." She huffed. "Bloody idiot."

"Er, Erin."

"What?" She kept her eyes on the road as Beth swallowed. "We have enough people in hospital at the moment. Don't fancy joining them."

"Harry has been shot. Catherine and Ros injured."

"Minor injuries. That's what Zaf said." Dimitri stated. "Minor burns. Lucas is waiting for Ros to be discharged then he'll meet us back on the Grid. Calum and Catherine are staying there for news of Harry. Zaf told us all this when he picked Ruth up."

"And why didn't Mr Perfect want to return to base with us?"

"Alec?" Dimitri scoffed.

"Yes, Alec 'if I was chocolate I'd eat myself' White." Erin snapped.

"Maybe he fancied his chances of getting back to the Grid in one piece were higher if he went on his own." Beth stated as Dimitri scoffed. Erin huffed as she swung the car into the underground parking lot below Thames House.

###################

"He's alive." Ruth stared at Zaf. He smiled and nodded.

"He was when I left him." Zaf watched as she nodded her head.

"Yeah." Ruth turned her head to look out of the passenger side window. "And Catherine and Ros?"

"Mild burns and cuts and bruises. All superficial." Zaf turned the car around and headed towards the hospital. "Harry will be ok."

"Yeah." Ruth's voice broke slightly. "He has to be." She closed her eyes as he drove along in silence. Neither mentioned her interview with Harris and Zaf knew better than to push his friend when she was in a state about Harry.

###############

Catherine rested her head on Calum's shoulder as Ros talked to a doctor. It seemed that no one really wanted to tell them what was happening. Even Catherine had been unable to gain any real information on the condition of her father.

"Patient confidentiality." Ros narrowed her eyes as Catherine looked up.

"Ros?"

"Yeah."

"Go back to the Grid. That's what Dad would tell you and Lucas to do. You know that."

"Catherine."

"She's right." Lucas rested a hand on her arm. "Any news?"

"And I'll call it in." Calum stated. "I promise, Boss."

"Ok." Ros nodded. "Let's see what's happened while we've been here." She headed out of the hospital knowing Lucas was more worried about her than ever before.

####################

A/N Why did Catherine want the others to go back to work so quickly? Is Lucas right to worry and what will happen with Harry and Ruth see each other again? Or will they? Please review


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Answers?**

"Ruth, calm down." Zaf turned the car into the hospital car park. He knew that his advice was falling on deaf ears. There was no way Ruth was going to be remotely calm until she had seen Catherine and Harry for herself. He shook his head and smiled, wondering why there had ever been any doubt that Harry and Ruth would ever get together.

"I'm fine." Ruth sighed heavily.

"Yeah, if you say so." Zaf smiled slightly at her. "Come on." He parked the car and killed the engine knowing that Ruth wasn't really listening anymore.

#############

"Status?" Ros snapped as she walked onto the Grid. Tariq looked up and shrugged while Zoe walked towards her.

"Beth and the others are on the way back here."

"Good." Ros sat down and started up her computer. "What do we have?"

"The French have been ringing every thirty minutes demanding to speak to Harry. I told them he was unavailable. Towers has also been looking for him. Apparently the French are more than keen to have Spence back."

"One less problem for us if they do." Lucas sat down. Ros nodded once.

"Why do they want her? She was a thorn in their sides once, now she's flavour of the month? No I don't buy it. They want her back for a reason and I am guessing it is not just to avoid the political fall out."

"Ros." Malcolm narrowed his eyes. "She is a French national."

"Yeah, with a string of crimes committed on UK soil. No, they want her back for a reason. The woman is a former secret service officer. She knows something."

"Wonder if our government would want us back." Dimitri pondered as he followed Beth and Erin through the Pods.

"You maybe." Beth smiled at him as Ros rolled her eyes.

"Him." Erin nodded to where Alec was sat with his legs propped up on her desk. "They'd pay the other side to keep."

"Children." Ros snapped. "Play nicely. I won't tell you again."

The Grid fell silent as Erin glared at Alec who just smirked and carried on. Adam walked in from the small kitchenette holding a mug of coffee.

"What if?"

"What?"

"We let the French have her. We have Harris in custody. Anderson is dead and the clowns are out looking for the goons that had you and Catherine."

"And I hold out as much hope of them being found as I do of winning the lottery." Ros watched as Adam smiled.

"You don't buy a lottery ticket." Lucas smiled.

"Exactly."

"What are you saying?" Alec was suddenly more interested. Tariq opened his mouth and closed it again, catching the look Malcolm gave him.

"I'm saying we set up a meet with your French counterpart." Adam looked directly at Ros. "A planned meet. We give them Spence. Then we follow them. See why she is so important? Ideally they dump her in prison to rot but if they don't at least we know who she really is working for."

"The Redbacks may want her." Alec frowned.

"And?" Ros glared. "She was prepared to sell three people to them. That has a ring of karma around it."

"Could we do that?" Erin asked. "Could we risk it?"

"Ethically? It's dangerous. Morally it's very very dubious." Dimitri looked around the room. "And you are actually considering it."

Ros' lip quirked into a half smile, knowing that she would be sanctioning one of the most dangerous schemes Section D had ever undertaken, all without Harry's consent. She closed her eyes as she thought of what was happening back at the hospital.

"No." She glanced at Lucas. "No I am not considering it. We wait. Follow the leads we currently have. When Harry is back he can deal with the French. I'm not paid enough to deal with Pierre and his little croanies." Somewhere in the background a phone started ringing. Zoe picked it up and pulled a face.

"Ah yes Monsieur Alfonso." She continued to talk in French while avoiding eye contact with Ros. Seconds later she held out the phone for Ros. "Pierre Alfonso would like a word with the most senior officer present."

"Oh joy." Ros pulled a face before taking the phone. "Ah. Pierre." She gave the most insincere smile Zoe had ever seen before turning her back and stalking towards Harry's abandoned office.

############################

Ruth walked into the A&E waiting room as Calum and Catherine turned to face her. Zaf raised a hand before ushering Ruth towards them.

"Hi." Catherine hugged her step mother tightly. "You ok?"

"Me?" Ruth stepped back. "I'm not the one who was taken."

"This time." Catherine countered. Ruth rolled her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Burn to both wrists and neck but I'll be ok. Did you speak to Graham?"

"He's staying with the kids until I call him. I think he knows he isn't in my good books at the moment."

"I heard." Catherine glanced towards Calum who just shrugged his shoulders. "They said Dad was shot but." Tears filled her eyes as Ruth nodded. "I thought he was dead. I saw all the blood and I thought he was dead."

"No." Ruth held her gaze. "He promised me he'd be around for a few years yet. No way is he dead." Zaf and Calum remained silent. Zaf quietly tapped Ruth on the shoulder as a young nurse walked towards them.

"Mrs Pearce?"

"Yes." Ruth turned as Zaf turned and left the family in the waiting room. "Harry's wife."

"Would you like to come with me? Harry's been asking for you."

###################

"That was Zaf." Adam stated as he put the phone back on his desk. "He's on his way back. Ros still on the phone?" He glanced towards Harry's office. Ros could be seen staring at the back wall of Harry's office. Not for the first time Adam began to wonder how wise it was to leave her in there with breakable objects when she was talking to her French counterpart.

"She is." Malcolm sighed as both men turned to see her slam the phone back on the desk.

###############

"Harry." Ruth stepped into the hospital room.

"Hello Ruth." He glanced up as he cradled his left arm in a sling. Ruth bit her bottom lip as her eyes filled with tears. No one said her name they way he did. He got to his feet and walked towards her. "Stop that." He reached his good arm out towards her.

"You could have been killed. Lucas said you lost a lot of blood."

"Not enough to finish me off." He tucked a stray brown curl behind her ear.

"You insufferable man." Ruth looked at their joined hands before closing her eyes and letting him pull her into his side. "How long are you going to be in hospital for?" She looked up to see him watching her. "Stupid question."

"I'm coming home, Ruth." He touched her face. "The bullet went straight through. Similar to when Tom made his point all those years ago."

"You were ten years younger then."

"Thanks for reminding me." He huffed. Ruth smiled as Catherine walked in.

"Dad."

"I told you I was ok." He smiled as she walked towards him. Calum loitered in the doorway before stepping away, eager to give his fiance some space. Catherine glanced at Ruth as both women failed to believe him.

"Dad, I need to tell you something. Only it's not like last time."

#################

Calum walked along the hospital corridor deep in thought. He knew Catherine was holding something back from him. Their wedding was still almost a year away and he knew she was not having cold feet. He dug his hands in his pockets as he tried to work out why she had insisted Ros and Lucas return to work and why she had been so keen to speak to Ruth and her father in private. He walked towards the little shop at the hospital entrance and paused.

"Oh God." He paused as he saw the assortment of pink and blue teddy bears in the shop display. "Is she?" He swallowed hard as he turned to see Catherine stood behind him.

#############################

A/N Just the epilogue to go before the next story :D Please review


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Setting the record straight?**

"Catherine." Calum stared at her as she raised an eyebrow. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Catherine nodded. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Sorry." He swallowed hard. "How's your Dad?"

"Stubborn, pig-headed and generally not listening to anyone."

"He's ok then." Calum smiled slightly as Catherine stepped a little nearer to him.

"Yeah." She smirked. Harry's reputation was clearly well-known. "Why are you staring at teddy bears?"

"Was thinking of buying one for Charlie."

"Aw, that's really sweet of you but I think he'd prefer the blue one. He sees anything pink as far too feminine." Calum nodded dumbly before replacing the little stuffed toy on the stand. The woman who ran the shop smiled slightly as she waited to see if the young man in front of her would make a purchase. Catherine raised an eyebrow as Calum hurriedly paid for the blue bear and followed her from the hospital.

"Cath."

"You could come back in about seven months for the pink one. Or maybe another blue one." Catherine laughed as Calum's jaw dropped open.

"I'm gonna be. You're, we're having." Calum stared at her as Catherine nodded, she bit her bottom lip as he ran a hand over his face before smiling. "Why did you tell Harry and Ruth first?"

"If you hated the idea I needed to know they'd back me up. Thing is I've been offered a job too. I think that maybe I could juggle both, if you were up for it. I didn't tell Dad and Ruth about the baby. I told them about the job offer."

"I'm going to be a dad." Calum smiled.

"Yes, have you heard anything else I said?"

"Yeah. Job offer. I'm going to be a dad!" He picked her up and swung her around as Catherine laughed.

"I'm guessing you're happy. And for the record you've been a dad for ages. Charlie adores you." She giggled as he hugged her. An elderly couple tutted as Calum kissed her.

"Hey, we're having a baby!" He yelled as the old man smiled and waved. "Of course I'm happy. Now what's this mysterious job."

"Desk officer for 6." She watched as Calum stared at her in shock.

"James Bond and the vampires? Really? You want to work for them?"

"Well, seeing as I won't be travelling to the Middle East anytime soon and making documentaries is going to take me halfway around the country a few months behind a desk seemed like the best option. I'll be behind the scenes, so I get to use what I know about Syria and Israel."

"What did Harry say?"

"Nothing really. Just stared at me. Ruth said she always knew I was my father's daughter and hugged me. I think he's ok with it as long as I'm not in the field."

Calum held her hand and nodded. "OK, yeah. I think we can make this work. All five of us."

"Five?"

"You, me, Charlie, Spike and the baby."

"Ah yes. We're a family." Catherine smiled as he hugged her.

"Yeah, looks like we are."

#########################

Ros stepped out of Harry's office as Zaf returned through the pods. The field officer looked exhausted. Ros rang a hand through her hair and leant in the office doorway. Zaf walked towards his desk and nodded. Seconds later Ruth and Harry appeared behind him. Ruth glanced at Adam before rolling her eyes and making her way to her desk. Ros remained stoic and watched as Harry approached.

"You were shot. You can take the rest of the day off, no one will mind."

"Thank you Ros."

"Spence is still in custody. Harris is singing like a canary. I have no idea what Ruth said to him." She glanced at Ruth who blushed slightly before taking the mug of tea Beth handed her.

"I take it Pierre has been on to you."

"He and Towers both want to talk to you."

"Well, they will have to want. Pierre knows the extradition process. He can damn well go through the proper channels." Harry snapped as he approached her. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"They've helped us in the past."

"Well this is now. Pierre kept half of what they knew about Nightingale a secret. He and his little friends can whistle if they think they can take short cuts on this one. Towers can wait."

"He says he'll push for her return to France."

"Good for him. He can deal with it then and leave us to do some proper work." He headed into his office and closed the door.

"You heard him." Ros stated. "We wrap this up and leave the courts to decide."

####################

It was still dark when Ruth opened her eyes. Part of her had been reluctant to go to sleep, fearing what would happen if she did. She moved slightly in bed as she realised she was alone in the room. Fidget's claws could be heard crossing the wooden floor of the hallway as she got out of bed and grabbed her fluffy cotton dressing gown.

"You should go back to sleep young lady." Harry craddled his six month old daughter in his arms as the little girl looked up at him. "You're going to be an aunty again soon. I hope you'll get on with him or her. I hope Charlie does too." He paced the room. "Hey, hey. None of that." He soothed as she looked up at him, her bottom lip wobbling. "Ssh. Come on sweetheart, no more tears."

Ruth stayed in the doorway watching as father and daughter carried on, oblivious to her presence. Muggles made his way around her feet before jumping in his hammock and purring. Ruth shook her head and continued to listen.

"I think Graham had a point." He continued. "Oh your big brother is an idiot. I've told him that enough times, but I am too. And now your sister wants to follow me in to this line of work. I know she'll be an analyst like Ruth but this is for 6! Six I ask you." Gracie pulled a face as Harry smiled. "My thoughts exactly. She'll transfer to five when she gets a chance, probably not my section though. If you listen to me about anything, please grow up and become a teacher, nurse, car mechanic, stay at home mum. Anything but the Security Services and believe me with your Mum's career record, Catherine's soon to be perfect record and my somewhat interesting time in 5 they may well try to recruit you."

"Over my dead body." Ruth stepped into the room as Harry turned to face her.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that."

"Harry."

He kissed her gently as Gracie wriggled in his arms.

"She was awake." He grimaced as Ruth took her from him.

"And you were shot less than two days ago. Did you talk to Gray?"

"Yes. It's all sorted. He seems to take after me in the speak your mind department." Harry shrugged his shoulders before sitting on the sofa. Scarlett lifted her head before ignoring the humans and going back to sleep.

"And it seems Catherine is following you in other ways."

"Six? MI-6! James Bond wannabes the lot of them."

"She's not that and she will be fine. They're alot stricter about letting their desk operatives out in the field. And with her being pregnant they aren't going to let her do anything too dangerous."

"As ever, the voice of reason." He sighed. Gracie rested her head against Ruth's chest and closed her eyes.

"Well, Catherine Pearce, or Townsend is many things but she is certainly her father's daughter. She will be fine. Now come on, try to get some sleep."

Harry nodded before getting to his feet and following her up stairs hoping that she was right.

##########################

A/N And that's all folks. A final review would be lovely.


End file.
